The Sincere Love
by CeyeeByunee
Summary: Chanyeol tahu mencintai orang yang berumur 10 tahun jauh dibawahnya adalah hal yang sangat tak wajar. Namun sesuatu jauh didalam lubuk hatinya berkata bahwa dia benar benar mencintai sesosok Namja mungil yang bestatus Adik angkatnya itu. Byun Baekhyun seorang Namja kecil yang tak sengaja Chanyeol temukan dan berakhir menjadi adik angkatnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

The Sincere Love

.

.

.

Hal yang amat sangat disukai oleh siswa sekolah adalah suara Bel istirahat dan Bel jam pulang yang bertanda berakhirnya semua kegiatan belajar mereka. Suara riuh memenuhi lorong sekolah hingga parkiran. Ada yang berbincang dengan sahabatnya untuk merencanakan akan berpergian di malam minggu, ada yang bergurau dengan temannya. Ada juga yang sedang melakukan ekstra kulikuler sekolah. Seperti beberapa siswa yang tengah menunggu lapangan basket outdoor mereka sepi, mereka ada beberapa yang sedang melakukan pemanasan atau hanya berbincang dan bergurau.

Ekstrakulikuler Basket adalah ekstrakulikuler yang paling banyak diminati sebagian besar siswa disekolah. Karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa siswa yang mengikuti basket akan menjadi siswa populer. Salah satunya adalah Chanyeol. Ralat, bukan salah satu namun ada 2 orang yang sangat populer di team basket Junshin High School ini, yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Kedua namja ini adalah Kapten team Basket dan Wakil ketua team Basket. Ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka menjabat menjadi Kapten dan wakilnya karena semester depan mereka sudah harus fokus pada Ujian akhir Sekolah mengingat mereka adalah siswa tingkat akhir.

Banyak yang bilang bahwa Chanyeol dan Sehun seperti anak kembar. Mereka mempunyai tinggi yang hampir sama. Ketampanan yang juga hampir setara. Dan skil bermain basket mereka juga sama jagonya. Belum ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepopuleran mereka. Meskipun mereka populer, mereka bukanlah siswa yang sombong, mereka ramah. Mereka selalu membalas sapaan dari siapapun dan menampilkan senyum yang menawan. Mereka berdua memang benar benar Perfect.

"Sehun-ah" Chanyeol memanggil Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yang dipanggil hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu memfokuskan pada ponselnya kembali. Chanyeol yang merasa di acuhkan oleh Sehun hanya bisa berdecak kesal.

"Ck. Sebegitu pentingkah LuLu mu itu hah sampai teman tampanmu ini kau acuhkan!" ucap Chanyeol sakartis. Yang dikatai hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu memasang wajah datarnya kembali.

"Kau pasti tahu sepenting apa LuLu untukku. Ahh aku jadi merindukannya" ucap Sehun sambil cengar cengir memandangi ponselnya yang terdapat foto orang yang di panggil LuLu itu.

Xi Luhan atau yang sering dipanggil Lulu adalah kekasih dari Oh Sehun. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan special ini hampir 3 tahun. Xi Luhan adalah Namja berdarah China Korea, dan sudah menetap di Korea kurang lebih 6 tahun. Waktu itu Luhan masuk ke Junior High School dan harus pindah ke Korea karena Eommanya yang mengajak kembali ke Negara asal Eommanya. Di China Luhan tinggal dengan Eomma dan Babanya, namun Babanya sekarang sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan beruntun dan terpaksa Luhan dan Eommanya harus kembali ke Korea. Karena Babanya sudah tak memiliki keluarga lagi di China.

Awal mula pertemuan Sehun dengan Luhan tak begitu mengesankan, melainkan sangat menjengkelkan karena ulah Sehun. Saat itu Sehun tengah berlari mengejar anjingnya yang bernama Vivi ditaman komplek area rumahnya. Ketika mengejar Vivi, Sehun tak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang meminum Bubble Tea sambil berjalan menikmati suasana taman. Dengan sangat cepat minuman seseorang itu menyebar ketanah. Sehun yang merasa telah menabrak memberhentikan langkahnya dan melihat kebelakang. Matanya melebar ketika melihat seseorang sudah terisak pelan sambil memandangi Bubble Teanya yang sudah tak berbentuk. Dan berakhir Sehun terkena omelan Luhan. Ya orang yang ditabrak Sehun adalah Luhan.

Namun siapa sangka bahwa esoknya mereka bertemu lagi namun dengan keadaan yang sedikit baik. Dan berawal dari situ Sehun dan Luhan berteman. Namun saat akan memasuki Senior High School, Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan dan tanpa disangka Luhan menerimanya. Dan ternyata mereka pun masuk di sekolah yang sama hanya saja beda kelas. Dan sampai sekarang mereka masih menjalin hubungan special itu meski kadang ada pertengkaran dan terkadang mendapat cemoohan dari orang orang di sekitarnya. Namun Sehun dan Luhan tak menggubrisnya.

Chanyeol sudah menjadi teman mereka selama 3 tahun, namun dia berteman dengan sehun sedari kecil dan dia baru mengenal Luhan saat masuk ke Senior High School karena mereka satu sekolah. Terkadang Chanyeolpun menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka dalam artian Chanyeol menjadi obat nyamuk Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sudah sering bicara pada Chanyeol agar dia mencari kekasih agar tak menjadi pengganggu mereka, namun Chanyeol selalu bilang bahwa dia belum menemuan orang yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya.

"Rindu Lulunya nanti saja, kita harus latihan basket untuk turnamen minggu depan" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju lapangan. Sehun hanya meliriknya lalu meletakkan ponselnya pada tas berlari mengejar Chanyeol dan melakukan pemanasan.

Langit sudah mulai gelap dan jalan disekitar sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi. Kini Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berjalan untuk pulang kerumah. Kebetulan rumah mereka satu komplek hanya berjarak beberapa rumah saja. Rumah mereka juga kebetulan dekat dengan sekolah maka dari itu mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

"Hyung kenapa kita lewat gang sempit ini ? gang ini menyeramkan Hyung." Tanya Sehun sedikit merengek pada Chanyeol sambil menahan tangan Namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Sehun jika tidak ada Luhan akan menjadi manja pada Chanyeol, akan tetapi jika dihadapan Luhan, Sehun akan memasang wajah sok tampannya.

"Mau gimana lagi Hun, jalan yang biasa kita lewati sedang ada acara kita tak bisa melewatinya"

"Kita bisa memutar lewat Blok lain Hyung" lagi Sehun menahan lengan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol akan melangkah. Sehun menampilkan wajah melasnya agar Chanyeol menurutinya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya memutar matanya malas melihat ekspresi Sehun.

"Ini jalan paling cepat menuju rumah Hun. Kita enggak mungkin balik memutar lewat Blok selatan. Terlalu jauh dan kita akan sampai rumah malam. Ini jalan pintas paling cepat" jelas Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Sehunpun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan menurut pada Chanyeol. Heol! Apa Sehun lupa dengan usianya sekarang? Bahkan dia sudah tahu apa itu cinta sejak usia 14 tahun. Tapi kenapa hanya melewati gang sempit dan sepi dia ketakuan seperti ini. Chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan sikap Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan di depan Sehun dengan tangan Sehun yang bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol. Beberapa langkah pertama Chanyeol dan Sehun merasa tak ada apa apa. Mata Chanyeol tetap waspada, sejujurnya ia juga sedikit takut karena ini kali pertamanya melewati gang ini ketika hari menginjak malam. Namun Sehun tiba tiba meremas tangan Chanyeol dengan kuat. Chanyeol langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Sehun.

"Ada apa lagi Sehun? Jangan memperlambat. Lebih cepat lebih baik" ucap Chanyeol. Sehun mengarahkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya memberi gestur untuk diam.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Satu detik, dua detik Chanyeol tak mendengarkan apapun. Ketika Chanyeol akan membuka suaranya lagi, Sehun sudah membekapnya lebih dulu dengan tangannya.

"Dengarkan suara itu Hyung" tutur Sehun lirih didekat telinga lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun menurut dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Hiks..Hiks.."

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol membulatkan matanya lebar. Dia mendengarkan suara seseorang tengah menangis. Sehun langsung memeluk Chanyeol ketakuan.

"Itu pasti suara hantu Hyung. Bagaimana ini Hyung?" muka Sehun sudah pucat karena warna kulitnya ditambah lagi dengan ketakutan menjadi bertambah pucat. Chanyeol coba meyakinkan suara itu adalah bukan suara hantu.

"Sssttt... Bukan itu bukan suara hantu Sehun. Kita harus mengeceknya terlebih dulu" namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Tangannya sudah berkeringat tak karuan. Heol dimana wajah sok gagahnya sekarang? Kenapa bisa jadi setakut ini.

Chanyeol mencoba mendekati asal suara itu. Ia yakin suara itu bukan suara hantu, melainkan suara seseorang. Langkahnya ia bawa menyusuri gang sempit itu. Suara itupun semakin lama semakin jelas. Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah celah kecil diantara dua bangunan. Matanya ia tajamkan untuk melihat kedalam celah itu. Celah itu tak begitu besar, namun cukup untuk dimasuki 2 orang. Sehun yang masih membuntut dibelakang Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti langkah Hyungnya.

"Hiks..sa-kitthh" suara itu terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol semakin memicingkan matanya. Celah itu sungguh gelap tak ada cahaya sama sekali sehingga memaksanya untuk menajamkan penglihatannya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna lumayan terang seperti kain berwarna putih. Chanyeol coba meraihnya dan ketika tangannya menyentuh kain itu matanya melebar. Ia seperti menyentuh tubuh manusia.

"Sehun, berikan ponselmu" tanpa bertanya Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol menyalakan center yang ada di ponsel Sehun. Betapa kagetnya Chanyeol dan Sehun ketika cahaya lampu dari ponsel Sehun meneranginya. Itu tubuh manusia, lebih tepatnya tubuh seorang anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk membelakangi mereka. Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun kembali lalu mendekat pada tubuh itu dan membalikkan posisinya agar ia bisa melihat keadaannya.

Tubuhnya kecil dan sangat lemas. Chanyeol berpikir anak kecil ini terkena Hipotermia karena cuaca memang sedang dingin. Kondisinya sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuh kecil itu hanya terbalut kaos tipis dan celana selutut yang terlihat usang.

"Sehun, bisa kau bawakan tasku? Kita harus menyelamatkan anak ini. Sepertinya dia terkena Hipotermia." Ucap Chanyeol panik dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. Lalu Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh ringkih itu. Sehun mengambil tas Chanyeol lalu membawanya dan sedikit membantu Chanyeol untuk mengangkat tubuh pucat anak kecil itu. Sehun tak berani banyak bertanya pada Chanyeol karena ekspresi Chanyeol sangat panik. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung berlari sambil menggendong anak kecil itu dengan posisi bridal style.

"Sa-kitth..Hiks.." anak kecil yang berada digendongan Chanyeol kembali merintih. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menolehkan wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan anak itu sebentar.

"Tahan sebentar ne" ucap Chanyeol masih dengan posisi berlarinya. Sehun berlari didepan Chanyeol untuk memudahkan lari Chanyeol. Tak sampai lima menit mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Chanyeol. Sehun segera membuka pagar Chanyeol dan menuju pintu besar rumah Chanyeol. Dengan langkah cepat, Sehun segera berteriak didalam rumah Chanyeol.

"Eommanim, Eommanim, eoddiseoyo ?" teriak Sehun. Tak lama wanita dewasa keluar dari arah dapur dengan masih menggunakan clemeknya.

"Ada apa Sehun ? kenapa kau berteriak ? Mana Chanyeol ?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol sedikit panik karena teriakan Sehun. Sehun terengah masih mengumpulkan udara untuk mengatur nafasnya. Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Chanyeol lewat didepan Eommanya sambil masih menggendong tubuh seseorang menuju kamarnya. Eommanya melebarkan matanya kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"Ommo, Sehun-ah siapa yang tengah digendong Chanyeol ?" tanya Eomma Chanyeol pada Sehun yang ikut berlari lagi mengikuti Chanyeol. Sooyoung –Eomma Chanyeol segera ikut berlari mengikuti anak dan temannya. Ketika sampai di dalam kamarnya, Chanyeol segera meletakkan tubuh kecil itu diatas ranjangnya.

"Eomma aku bisa minta tolong masakkan air hangat ? sepertinya dia terkena Hipotermia" ucap Chanyeol sambil menoleh menatapa tubuh yang berada diranjangnya. Saat eommanya akan bertanya Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuka suaranya

"Nanti akan kuceritakan Eomma" dan Sooyoung hanya bisa mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar menuju dapur.

Tak lama Sooyoung kembali membawa air hangat. Chanyeol sudah mengganti bajunya juga Sehun yang tergeletak disofa hitam milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol segera menghampiri Eommanya lalu mengambil alih wadah yg berisi air hangat. Dengan telaten Chanyeol membasahi handuk kecil itu lalu mencelupkan kedalam wadah air hangat. Lalu membasuhkan dengan sangat hati hati pada tubuh kecil disampingnya yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia siapa Chanyeol?" tiba tiba suara Eommanya mengintrupsinya. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap anak itu sebentar lalu meletakkan kain basahnya diatas dahi sikecil.

"Chan juga tak tahu siapa dia Eomma, Chan tadi menemukannya di gang sempit dekat rumah. Dia seperti sedang menahan sakit Eomma, karena ketika Chan menemukannya, Dia merintih sakit lalu ketika Chan membawanya lari kerumah dia tak bergerak sama sekali" ucap Chanyeol lirih sambil melirik pada tubuh si kecil.

"Apa Eomma pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sooyoung. Sooyoungpun menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia memang tak pernah melihat anak kecil ini. Lalu Sooyoung melarikan tangannya pada bahu lebar Chanyeol dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu biarkan dia beristirahat dulu, kita tunggu dia sampai sadar baru kita bertanya padanya. Sekarang kalian makan malam dulu" lalu Chanyeol dan Sehunpun berjalan menuju keruang makan rumah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini masih berada pada posisi yang sama seperti satu jam yang lalu. Setelah makan malam bersama Eommanya dan Sehun, Chanyeol memutuskan kembali kedalam kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan anak kecil tadi. Setelah makan malampun Sehun pamit untuk pulang karena jam sudah larut. Mata Chanyeol meneliti semua yang ada diwajah anak kecil itu. Mulai dari matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, sampai pada bibir tipis itu namun sangat pucat. Matanya sedikit bengkak mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis. Chanyeol meraih jemari tangan anak kecil itu. Dilihatnya jemari itu sangat cantik sangat lentik namun sayang terlihat sangat kurus dan lemah.

"Eunghh.."

Lenguhan dari bibir si kecil terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Matanya menoleh kearah wajah anak kecil itu. Segera Chanyeol mndekatkan dirinya pada si kecil. Chanyeol masih menunggu pergerakan si kecil lagi. Tak lama si anak kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Matanya mulai meneliti setiap sudut ruangan ini. Selama ini ia tak pernah melihat ruangan yang sebesar dan semewah ini. Lalu matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang berada di tepat disebelah kirinya. Dengan cepat si anak kecil itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjauh.

"H-hei.." sapa Chanyeol. Tangannya mencoba meraih si kecil. Namun si kecil malah makin meringsut menjauhi Chanyeol sambil menarik selimutnya supaya menengelamkan tubuhnya.

"Nu-nuguya ?" akhirnya si kecil bersuara. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau ?" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang besar. Yang lebih kecil hanya menatapnya ragu. Namun tak selang beberapa lama si kecil mengulurkan tangannya guna menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol.

"B-baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun" namun setelah mengucapkan namanya si kecil –Baekhyun menarik tangannya lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Panggil aku Hyung ne" suruh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Apa kau baik baik saja ? atau ada yang kau inginkan Baekhyun ?" tanya Chanyeol namun Baekhyun tak segera menjawabnya melainkan mengedarkan pandangannya kembali pada seisi ruangan ini.

"N-naneun eoddiseoyo ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang amat lirih.

"Kau sedang berada dirumahku" jawab Chanyeol.

"Eomma eoddiseoyo ?" tanya Baekhyun kembali. Chanyeol tak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia menemukan Baekhyun seorang diri tak ada siapa siapa didekatnya ketika Baekhyun kesakitan.

 _ **Kruukk...**_

Tiba tiba sebuah suara membuyarkan keheningan mereka.

"A-ah apa kau lapar ?" tanya Chanyeol kikuk. Yang lebih kecilpun hanya diam tak berani menjawab karena sejujurnya memang dia lapar.

"Ayo kita turun dan makan. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu" lalu Chanyeol meraih tangan si kecil dan menuntun Baekhyun untuk turun kebawah. Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang dapur, ternyata disana sudah Eomma Chanyeol yang entah sedang melakuan apa.

"Eomma" panggil Chanyeol.

"Omo..Omo kau mengagetkan Eomm- eh siapa dia Chan ?" Sooyoung sempat dibuat kaget dengan panggilan Chanyeol. Sooyoung meneliti anak kecil yang berada dibalik punggung Chanyeol. Ah Sooyoung ingat, anak kecil itu adalah anak yang ditolong Chanyeol tadi sore. Baekhyun hanya berani mengintip dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun masih setia menggandeng tangan si kecil yang kurus itu dan memberi sedikit usapan agar tak takut.

"Tak apa jangan takut itu Eommaku. Eomma ini Baekhyun" Chanyeol mengenalkan Baekhyun pada Eommanya begitupun sebaliknya. Sooyoung langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berdiri didekat meja makan. Sooyoung lalu sedikit berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih bersembunyi dibalik punggung Chanyeol dan meremas kuat kaos yang digunakan Chanyeol.

Perlahan Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar keluar dari balik punggungnya. Sooyoung tersenyum ketika si kecil keluar perlahan dan menampakan wajah pucatnya. Sooyoung sedikit tercekat ketika melihat keadaan si kecil, badannya sangat kurus dan pucat. Namun secepat mungkin Sooyoung menghilangkan raut wajah yang menunjukan prihatin dan diganti dengan senyuman. Sedikit mengusap pipi kurus itu, Sooyoung lalu menyuruh Chanyeol utnuk mengajak Baekhyun duduk.

"Eomma bisa tolong masakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun? Dia lapar" ucap Chanyeol pada Eommanya.

"Geurrae. Eomma akan memasakan nasi goreng kimchi untukmu, apa kau suka ?" Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya tak berani melihat Sooyoung. Jemari kecilnya sibuk memilin kaos yang ia pakai. Baekhyun takut karena sama sekali tak mengenal siapa mereka. Chanyeol tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Baekhyun. Lalu tangan besar Chanyeol meraih jemari kurus Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut. Yang diusap menoleh dan mendapati senyum menawan Chanyeol. Baekhyun terpaku dengan senyuman itu dan Baekhyun hanya bisa berkedip polos.

"Jangan takut Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol untuk menenangkan si kecil. Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangguk pelan.

"Nasi Goreng sudah siap. Chaa Baekhyun makanlah" seru Eomma Chanyeol lalu menyodorkan piring dan sendok pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tak berani bergerak karena ia masih merasa asing dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sooyoung yang mengertipun langsung mendekatkan diri lalu mengambilkan nasi goreng kimchi itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Apa kamu bisa makan sendiri ?" tanya Sooyoung. Baekhyun masih tetap diam tak bersuara. Lagi lagi Sooyoung tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena naluri keibuannya. Dengan cepat Sooyoung mengambil piring yang sudah berisi nasi goreng kimchi itu. Lalu Sooyoung mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Baekhyun.

"Buka mulutmu Baekhyun" ucap Sooyoung sambil menyodorkan sesendok berisi nasi goreng pada Baekhyun. Dengan ragu Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lalu menerima suapan dari Sooyoung. Chanyeol yang melihat kepolosan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makan mwalamnya yang kedua.

Kini Sooyoung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tengah berada di ruang tengah rumah Chanyeol. Baekhyun duduk disebelah Sooyoung dan Chanyeol duduk di kuris single.

"Nah Baekhyun, sekarang bisa kau katakan dimana rumahmu ?" Sooyoung mengawali membuka suaranya pada Baekhyun. Sooyoung bertanya karena ia tak mau membuat orang tua Baekhyun khawatir. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika anaknya menghilang. Dulu Chanyeol pernah menghilang dari rumah, namun sebenarnya bukan menghilang hanya saja ia bermain ke rumah Sehun dan ikut Sehun kerumah Neneknya dan tak meminta ijin pada Eommanya. Alhasil itu membuat panik seisi rumah.

Baekhyun masih diam tak berani berbicara, dia menatap baju yang ia pakai dan memainkannya. Sooyoung melarikan tangannya pada tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Tak apa Baekhyun bicaralah. Chanyeol akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap Sooyoung meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"A-aku tak tahu ini dimana. I-ini jauh dari rumahku" suara Baekhyun sedikit gagap dan lirih. Sooyoung dan Chanyeol sama sama mengerutkan keningnya lalu menatap satu sama lain. Sooyoung kembali mencoba berbicara agar Baekhyun berbicara lebih jelas.

"Coba berbicaralah lebih jelas Baek" tangan Sooyoung sedikit mengusap bahu Baekhyun memberi ketenangan. Lama Baekhyun terdiam lagi namun kini Baekhyun menatap Sooyoung dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca.

"E-eomma. E-eomma eoddis-seoyo ?" air mata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Baekhyun kini sudah terjun bebas dan membasahi pipi tirusnya. Sooyoung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Baekhyun menangis namun menanyakan keberadaan Eommanya yang Sooyoung tak tahu. Sooyoung menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan si kecil. Chanyeol yang melihat segera mendekat pada Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Ceritalah Baekhyun. Eommaku dan aku tak tahu Eommamu berada dimana, aku tadi menemukanmu di gang sempit dan badanmu sangat lemah. Disekitarmupun tak ada siapa siapa" jelas Chanyeol pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun mau menceritakkannya. Jujur Chanyeol bingung dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyunpun melepaskan pelukkan Sooyoung perlahan. Menatap Sooyoung sebentar lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"S-sebenarnya a-ak"

"Tarik nafasmu dulu Baekhyun. Tenangkan hatimu" ucap Sooyoung. Lalu Baekhyun sedikit menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. Dirasa hati Baekhyun sedikit tenang ia mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sepertinya Eomma sengaja meninggalkanku disana. Ditempat Chanyeol Hyung menemukanku" ucapnya sambil menunduk. Sooyoung melebarkan matanya masih bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan Baekhyun. Chanyeolpun sama, dia hanya bisa memandangi Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Yang aku ingat. Pagi pagi sekali Eomma membangunkanku lalu mengajakku naik mobil entah itu mobil siapa dan aku kembali tertidur didalam mobil. Namun Eomma membangunkanku lagi lalu mengajakku duduk disebuah taman dekat sekolah" Baekhyun sedikit menjeda ceritanya untuk sedikit kembali mengambil nafas.

"Tak lama Eomma memintaku untuk menunggunya sebentar karena ia akan membeli minuman dan makanan untukku. Namun sampai siangpun Eomma tak kembali. Lalu Hujan datang dan aku tak tahu harus kemana jadi aku bersembunyi di gang dan berteduh disitu" ucapnya final lalu menunduk kembali. Sooyoung merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuh kurus Baekhyun.

"Jangan sedih Baekhyun. Ada aku disini. Kau bisa menganggapku Hyungmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggu Baekhyun. Tak lama Sooyoung bergabung memeluk mereka berdua.

"Chaa...Sekarang kalian tidur ini sudah malam. Besok kita bicarakan lagi. Kau juga butuh istirahat yang cukup Baekhyun. Tubuhmu masih lemah" Sooyoung mengusap rambut coklat Baekhyun yang sedikit kasar mungkin karena ia tak mandi seharian ini.

"Nah Channie ajak baekhyun tidur dikamarmu dan suruh dia mandi terlebih dulu"

"Tapi aku tak punyak baju kecil Eomma. Bajukku besar semua"

Sooyoung menatap tubuh anaknnya yang sangat tinggi itu lalu melihat pada tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat kecil.

"Tak apa Chan. Besok kita belikan baju untukkunya" Sooyoung tersenyum pada anaknya.

"Ne Eomma. Jalljayo" Chanyeol lalu mencium pipi Eommanya.

"Jalljayo Sayang. Jalljayo Baekhyun" balas Sooyoung lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sebentar.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di kamar Chanyeol. Si tinggi sedang sibuk memilihkan baju yang sedikit kecil agar tidak terlalu besar ketika dipaakai Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol dari ranjang king size milik Chanyeol. Matanya kembali menelisik kamar Chanyeol. Kamar itu bercat putih bersih. Barang barang yang berada dikamar Chanyeolpun serba putih. Ketika Baekhyun matanya mengamati setiap sudut kamar itu, tiba tiba dia dikagetkan dengan jeberadaan Chanyeok yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Eouhh! H-hyung" Chanyeolpun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Lalu tangan besarnya mengukurkan satu setel baju dan handuk untuk Baekhyun.

"Chaa... Sekarang mandilah dulu Baekhyun" Baekhyunpun mengambil baju yang diberikan Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh tingginya menuju ranjang King Sizenya. Bersandar pada headboard dan memainkan ponselnya. Jemari besarnya menari diatas layar berukuran 6inc itu.

Ia masih bertukar pesan dengan Sehun dan membicarakan soal Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali teringat denga cerita Baekhyu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana seorang Eomma tega meninggalkan anaknya didaerah yang jauh dari rumahnya. Sedangkan anak kecil itu masih tak tahu arah rumahnya.

"Apa Eommanya memang berniat untuk membuat Baekhyun ?" gumamnya seorang diri.

 _ **Ceklek**_

Atensinya berpindah pada suara pintu terbuka dari arah kamar mandi. Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang berada didepannya sekarang. Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan kaos kebesaran milik Chanyeol dengan rambut yang masih basah. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Kenapa tiba tiba suhu kamarnya menjadi sedikit panas.

Baekhyun mendekat kearah Chanyeol yang berada diranjang.

"Hyung aku sudah selesai. Aku tidur dimana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi polosnya. Entah kenapa Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang setelah mandi sangat menggemaskan.

Baekhyun menunggu jawaban Chanyeol namun Namja bertubuh tinggi itu masih diam saja. Tangan kurusnya ia lambaikan didepan wajah Chanyeol. Tak lama Chanyeol kembali sadar.

"A-ah kau tidur disini Baekhyun dimana lagi. Tempat tidurnya hanya satu. Lagian ini cukup untuk kita berdua" jawab Chanyeol lalu menepuk sisian tempat tidur yang kosong. Baekhyunpun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Chanyeol terpanah dengan senyuman Baekhyun. Senyuman itu sangat manis. Apalagi matanya yang akan hilang ketika bibirnya tersenyum. Itu terlihat seperti _Puppy_ yang lucu.

Baekhyun naik keatas ranjang Chanyeol. Ketika ia naik kaos yang digunakannya tersingkap keatas sedikit hingga menampakkan paha putihnya. Mata Chanyeol melotot dan hampir keluar. Pemandangan didepannya membuatnya kembali menelan ludahnya kasar. Paha itu sangat mulus.

"Kau tak menggunakan celananya Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol untuk sedikit menghilangkan pikiran kotornya. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Ani Hyung. Celanamu terlalu besar. Percuma aku memakainya itu akan terus turun ketika aku berjalan" diiringi cengiran khas anak kecil. Chanyeolpun ingat bahwa tubuh Baekhyun sangat kurus jadi celananya yang paling kecilpun akan tetap kebesaran ketika dipakai Baekhyun.

"Jalljayo Chanyeol Hyung" ucap Baekhyun lalu memejamkan kepalanya. Chanyeol kembali memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Wajahnya amat sangat cantik untuk ukuran wajah Namja. Tangannya ingin menyuntuh pipi Baekhyun namun ia urungkan karena takut mengganggu tidur Baekhyun. Chanyeol beralih kebawah tubuh Baekhyun dan memakaikannya selimut tebal. Namu saat akan memakaikannya Chanyeol melihat sesuatu pada paha dalam Baekhyun. Chanyeol perhatikan lebih dekat ternyata itu sebuah luka yang sepertinya baru terlihat dari warnanya yang masih sedikit kemerahan.

"Apa Eommamu menyiksamu Baekhyun ?" kembali Chanyeol bergumam. Entah kenapa pemikirannya menuju kesana. Ia merasa ada yang janggal pada Eomma Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing dan segera menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut dan Chanyeol ikut bergabung tidur disebelah Baekhyun.

"Jalljayo Baekhyunee"

 **Tebeceeeee**

 **Annyeong...**

 **Pinkeu bawah Cerita baru nihh. Padahal My Secretary aja belum kelar hahaha**

 **Tapi tenang aku bakal gantian update nya. Aku akan adil kok hehe.**

 **Piye piye The Sincere Love ? Bagus gak ? B aja yaaaa ?**

 **Seperti biasa review juceyoo '** **ㅅ** **'**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Sincere Love**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sinar mentari pagi ini menjadi alarm untuk Chanyeol. Cahaya yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya langsung memapar wajahnya. Ini hari minggu waktu yang tepat untuk beristirahat dari segala aktifitasnya dalam seminggu. Chanyeol mengucek matanya pelan dan membukanya perlahan. Mencari ponselnya dan melihat jam berapa sekarang.

"Heuh, masih jam setengah tujuh ?" lalu matanya ia edarkan pada jendela kamarnya.

"Kenapa sudah terbuka ? tak biasanya Eomma akan membukan jam segini ?" gerutunya sendiri. Chanyeol lalu menyibak selimutnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Jika hari minggu Chanyeol tak akan mandi jika ia tak ada janji. Karena hari minggu itu lebih baik ia gunakan untuk tidur seharian atau hanya bermalas malasan. Bisa dibilang Chanyeol sedikit jorok jika dihari minggu.

Selesai Chanyeol membersihkan wajahnya, ia melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan berniat untuk menuju kebawah. Namun ketika membuka pintu kamar mandinya, Chanyeol melihat anak kecil berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. Chanyeol sedikit memicingkan matanya memastikan siapa anak kecil itu. Setelahnya ia teringat siapa Namja kecil itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Baekhyunee?" tanya yang lebih besar dari belakang. Dengan cepat Baekhyun menoleh dan berlari pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun langsung berjongkok dan mensejajarkan dengan tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Hyung~~" teriaknya sambil berlari dan memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mandi ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Aku sudah terbiasa bangun pagi Hyung. Dan aku juga sudah mandi tadi sama Eomma Hyung." Ucapnya ceria dengan menampilkan puppy eyesnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambut coklat Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Apa Hyung sudah mandi ?" kini gantian si kecil yang bertanya.

"Belum" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Yaakk Hyung jorok sekali ? kenapa tak mandi eoh ?" protes Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan suara khas anak kecil. Bibir tipisnya itu sangat lucu jika sedang berbicara. Apalagi ekspresinya yang lucu itu. Chanyeolpun hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak kecil didepannya ini.

"Cepatlah mandi Hyung. Ahjumma tadi menyuruhku membangunkan Hyung" ucap Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol mengeryitnkan keningnya.

"Jadi kau yang membuka gorden jendela itu ?" tanya Chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu Kajja kita turun" Chanyeol meraih tangan mungil Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju lantai 1.

"Eomma" panggil Chanyeol pada Sooyoung yang sedang memasak didapur. Chanyeol menghampiri Sooyoung dan memberikan ciuman dipipinya. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan Chanyeol setiap pagi pada Sooyoung.

"Kau sudah mandi Channie ?" tanya Sooyoung sambil kembali fokus pada masakannya. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Hehe belum Eomma" ucap Chanyeol.

Sooyoung menoleh pada Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di meja makan dan melipat tangannya didepan. Sooyoung melihat sikap Baekhyun merasa gemas ingin menggigit pipinya.

"Eomma tadi menyuruhmu apa Baekhyunee ?" tanya Sooyoung sambil sesekali menengok pada Baekhyun dan juga fokus pada masakannya. Baekhyun terdiam sebentar menatap Sooyoung, lalu menjawabnya.

"Ahjumma menyuruhku membangunkan Chanyeol Hyung~" ucapnya sangat semangat.

"Lalu ?" tanya Sooyoung lagi.

Baekhyun mengeryitkan keningnya berpikir. Pikirnya ia tak lupa apa yang disuruh Sooyoung padanya. Diapun merasa sudah melakukannya.

"Apakah kau sudah menyuruh Chanyeol Hyung untuk langsung mandi ?"

"Sudah Eomma. Tapi Chanyeol Hyung malah mengajak Baekhyun turun kebawah" ucap si kecil lucu. Sooyoung hanya bisa tersenyum melihat cara bicara Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Ia jadi ingat ketika Chanyeol kecil dulu. Chanyeol dulu sangat gemuk dan lucu. Namun seiring Chanyeol beranjak dewasa, berat badannya mulai hilang dan badannya semakin menjulang tinggi. Kini tinggi Chanyeol sudah 170cm dan itu sangat tinggi untuk ukuran siswa Senior High School.

"Beri contoh yang baik untuk Baekhyunee Channie. Jangan menjadi Hyung yang jorok" omel Sooyoung pada Chanyeol. Dan hanya di timpali cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Jja...Sekarang kalian makanlah" ucap Sooyoung sambil menghidangkan sarapan untuk mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk cepat dan segera memakan sarapan mereka.

Kini diruang tengah ada Chanyeol dan Eommanya. Mereka tengah melakukan Video Call dengan Yoora, Noona Chanyeol bukanlah anak tunggal, Chanyeol anak kedua dari Park Kyung Joo dan Park Sooyoung. Chanyeolpun mempunyai seorang Saudara perempuan. Park Yoora adalah Noona Chanyeol yang kini tengah berada di Jeju. Yoora sedang melakukan Praktek Kerja Lapangan atau yang biasa disebut KKN. Yoora kini Mahasiswi di Universitas Seoul Semester 5.

"Yoora-yaa kapan praktekmu berakhir ?" tanya Sooyoung pada Yoora.

"Sekitar satu minggu lagi Eomma. Waeyo ?" tanya Yoora balik. Sooyoungpun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Noona aku punya kejutan untukmu" ucap Chanyeol semangat. Yoora tersenyum melihat ekspresi Dongsaengnya.

"Aigoo. Kau punya hadiah apa untukku uri Dongsaeng ?" ucap Yoora pada Chanyeol.

"Maka dari itu cepatlah pulang Noona. Hihihi" goda Chanyeol lagi. Yoorapun hanya bisa tertawa.

"Eomma Boghoshipoyo" ucap Yoora sambil memajukkan bibirnya. Sooyoung terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak perempuannya ini yang sudah berumur 23thn tapi masih saja bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Makanya cepat pulang Sayang. Eomma juga merindukanmu" ucap Sooyoung.

"Hehe. Geurrae Eomma. Jika nanti aku pulang, aku akan memberi kabar pada Eomma."

"Ne Sayang. Berhati – hatilah jangan lupa makanmu"

"Ne Eomma. Annyeong" dan Yoora mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Sooyoung masih diruang tengah sambil menonton tv. Chanyeol tidur dipaha Sooyoung sedangkan Sooyoung sibuk merajut. Chanyeol adalah namja yang masih manja pada Eommanya. Diluar rumah Chanyeol akan sangat terlihat seperti namja dewasa sesuai usianya. Namun jika sudah dirumah, dia akan berubah menjadi namja yang manja pada orang tuanya.

"Eomma, kapan Appa pulang ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Sooyoung menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar lalu mengelus surai hitam anaknya. Sooyoung tersenyum melihat anaknya yang kini sudah akan beranjak dewasa. Dan hanya menghitung bulan saja Chanyeol akan lulus dari Senior High School dan akan menuju dunia perkuliahan.

"Appamu masih lama sayang. Katanya kurang lebih masih 1 bulan lagi" ucap Sooyoung pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun menganggukan kepalany paham.

"Wae ? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan Appamu Chan ?" tanya Sooyoung lagi namun Chanyeol hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Apa uang jajanmu kurang heum ?" goda Sooyoung sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Mwo? aniyo Eomma. Uang jajanku masih banyak kok" ucapnya lucu dan Sooyoungpun hanya tertawa.

"Eomma?" Chanyeol bangun dari posisinya dan mendekat ke arah Sooyoung.

"Hmm ?" jawab Sooyoung masih berfokus pada rajutan ditangannya.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar, memikirkan lagi ucapan yang akan di lontarkan pada Eommanya. Ia takut salah bicara dan itu takut membuat Sooyoung akan marah.

Dengan keberanian yang cukup akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"Eomma, Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun angkat jadi dongsaengku saja ?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berbisik pada Sooyoung. Sooyoung langsung memberhentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh pada anak lelakinya. Sooyoung masih menatapi Chanyeol diam.

"Kita tak bisa Chanyeol-ah, Baekhyun masih punyak Orang Tua. Kita cukup mencari taunya dan memulangkannya" ucap Sooyoung sambil membelai pipi anaknya. Chanyeolpun menundukkan kepalanya karena dugaannya benar bahwa Eommanya tak akan menyetujuhi usulnya.

"Tapi Eomma, Eomma Baekhyun sudah membuang Baekhyun dan sepertinya Eomma Baekhyun menyiksa Baekhyun juga Eomma" ucap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. Sooyoung mengeryitkan keningnya. Sooyoung ingat tadi pagi ketika memandikan Baekhyun, Baekhyun sedikit menjerit ketika air mengguyur tubuhnya. Lalu ia menjerit lagi ketika Sooyoung membasuh paha dalamnya dengan sabun, ia seperti tengah menahan sakit. Dan ternyata memang ada sebuah luka di paha dalam Baekhyun seperti luka sayatan. Sooyoungpun menjadi merasa iba. Lalu Sooyoung menggenggam tangan anaknya dan mengelusnya.

"Apa kau merasa kasihan padanya Sayang ?" tanya Sooyoung pada Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol terdiam hanya memandangi wajah Sooyoung.

"Ani Eomma. Hanya saja dia sekarang sendiri. Bahkan dia tak tahu dia sekarang dimana, yang ia tahu hanya jauh dari rumahnya" ujar Chanyeol. Sooyoung mengangguk tersenyum melihat sikap anaknya yang khawatir pada Baekhyun meskipun baru mengenalnya.

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu kita harus bicara dulu pada Baekhyun lalu bicara pada Appa. Untuk sementara biar dia disini. Eohh dimana Baekhyun?" tanya Sooyoung sambil mencari Baekhyun.

"Dia tidur Eomma. Setelah sarapan tadi dia hanya memandangi keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong. Lalu tertidur dan aku mengangkatnya untuk tidur di tempat tidur" jelas Chanyeol pada Sooyoung.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan dia dan bersiap siaplah. Kita ajak dia ke Mall untuk membelikan yang Baekhyun butuhkan" ucap Sooyoung dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol setelahnya dia berlari menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai 2.

Chanyeol membawa langkahnya menuju kasur King Sizenya. Terlihat ada sebuah gundukan ditengah tempat tidur itu. Chanyeol melihat sebentar wajah Baekhyun yang setengah tertutup selimut. Dengkuran halus sempat didengar oleh Chanyeol. Suaranya hampir mirip dengan suara _Puppy_ ketika tertidur.

"Baekhyunee. Irreona" panggil Chanyeol sambil sedikit menggoyangkan pelan lengan lurus Baekhyun. Masih tak ada jawaban dari si kecil.

"Baekhyunee Irreona" lagi Chanyeol menggoyang lengan Baekhyun sedikit kuat.

"Eunghh...Eomma" Baekhyun menggeliat pelan dan mengucek matanya sebentar. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya sebelah setelah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memanggil Eommanya.

"Heyy ini aku Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil membantu Baekhyun duduk. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih membiasakan cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya.

"O-ouh mianhae Chan Hyung. Baekkie tidak tahu" ucapnya lucu khas orang bangun tidur.

"Tak apa Baek. Sekarang cepat bangun dan mandi" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Baekkie sudah mandi Hyung. Kenapa disuruh mandi lagi ?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Ahh iya Chanyeol baru ingat kalau tadi pagi Baekhyun sudah mandi malah Chanyeol yang belum mandi.

"Kita akan ke Mall Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol.

"Uaahhh jinjjayo Hyung ?" tanyanya dengan suara lantang dan ekspresi senangnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Yeeeeeeyyyyyyy" teriak Baekhyun lagi lalu memeluk Chanyeol cepat. Chanyeol yang tak siap karena pelukan Baekhyun langsung terhuyung kebelakang. Posisinya kini Baekhyun menindih tubuh besar Chanyeol sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Sudah Baekhyunee, Hyung mau mandi dulu" ucap Chanyeol agar melepas pelukannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan duduk diatas paha Chanyeol.

"Hyung belum mandi ?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang masih tidur terlentang. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Yaaak. Hyung jorok sekali" Baekhyun segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi dongsaeng barunya itu.

"Mau mandi bersama Hyung Baek ?" tiba tiba tawaran itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari mulut Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol sampai sampai menawarkan ajakan mandi bersama dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam sejenak, lalu mencium bau badannya.

"Aku masih wangi Hyung. Hyung saja yang mandi sana. Hyung bau tahu" ucap Baekhyun sambil menutup hidungnya. Dan lari sebelum dikejar oleh Chanyeol.

"Yaaaak. Kesini kau Baekhyun!"

Suasana Mall terbesar di Seoul ini berhasil membuat mata bulan sabit Baekhyun melebar. Ya, Baekhyun kini tengah berada di Mall COEX dan ini adalah kali pertama untuknya. Matanya berbinar melihat bangunan yang sangat tinggi dan megah itu. Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan memasuki tempat sebesar ini. Eommanya dulu selalu menjanjikan akan mengajaknya kemari suatu saat, namun _sesuatu itu_ terjadi lebih dulu pada Baekhyun dan Eommanya.

Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Sooyoung dan disamping kirinya ada Chanyeol yang berjalan mendampingi. Tampilan Soyooung sangat Cantik menurut Baekhyun, sama seperti penampilan Eommanya, namun Sooyoung jauh lebih modis. Matanya melirik Namja tinggi yang menawan itu. Rambut hitamnya yang dibiarkan menjuntai menutupi dahinya memberi kesan seperti namja yang sangat lugu namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampannannya.

Sooyung, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah membeli semua keperluan Baekhyun dan beberapa keperluan Chanyeol dan Sooyoung sendiri. Tangan kanan dan kiri Chanyeol penuh dengan paper bag milik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedangkan milik Sooyoung ia bawa sendiri.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau beli lagi Baekhyunee?" tanya Sooyoung pada namja kecil yang ia gandeng sedari tadi. Yang kecil mendongak menatap Sooyoung lalu menggeleng.

"Gomawoeyo Ahjumma. Ini sudah terlalu banyak" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Cukup panggil Eomma Baekhyunee. Anggap saja aku Eomma mu Ne" dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Setelahnya mereka bertiga masuk ke restourant untuk makan sejenak lalu pulang kerumah.

Ketika mereka kembali kerumah hari sudah gelap. Baekhyun segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Chanyeol dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Meninggalkan Sooyoung dan Chanyeol yang masih mengambil barang belanjaannya di bagasi mobil. Sooyoung hanya bisa terkekeh kecil melihat kelakuan namja kecil itu.

"Eomma masuk saja, biar Chan yang bawa masuk barang belanjaannya" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeser pelan tubuh Eommanya dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam rumah.

"Gomawo Channie" ucap Sooyoung manis lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Chanyeol segera membawa semua barang belanjaannya masuk kedalam rumah. Kakinya melangkah kekamar Eommanya dan meletakkan beberapa papper bag milik Eommanya. Lalu ia menuju kamarnya sendiri. Mata mencoba mencari sosok kecil yang sudah brlari masuk rumah lebih dulu. Lalu telingannya menangkap suara deburan air berasal dari kamar mandinya.

Chanyeol membuka papper bag miliknya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Chanyeol tadi membeli beberapa potong kaos santai dan celana dan sebuah parfum yang aromanya sangat maskulin.

 **Cklek**

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar menyapa telinga lebarnya. Segera ia menoleh pada pintu kamar mandinya dan betapa kagetnya Chanyeol ketika melihat pemandangan yang asing dimatanya.

"Hyung apakah shampoo dan sabunku yang beli tadi sudah dibawa masuk ? aku lupa mebawanya" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah Chanyeol. Ya, itu Baekhyun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dan sekarang Baekhyun hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit ditubuh kecilnya. Mata lebar Chanyeol bertambah melebar saat melihat kulit mulus Baekhyun yang tak seluruhnya tertutup oleh handuk.

" _Astaga mulus sekali"_ batin Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun mendekat. Dadanya yang rata namun mulus, semulus porselen, nipplenya yang berwarna merah muda, dan pahanya yang mulus dan putih. Pikiran Chanyeol sekita menjadi liar hanya karena Namja kecil yang baru ia temukan kemarin. Baekhyun yang merasa ditatap intens oleh Chanyeol hanya diam saja, mungkin karena Baekhyun masih sangat polos.

"Hyung~~" panggil Baekhyun menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunannya.

"Yaa?"

"Kenapa Hyung diam saja. Mana shampoo dan sabunku, aku mau mandi Hyung" ucap Baekhyun sambil menghampiri Chanyeol disamping tempat tidur. Buru buru Chanyeol mengambil papper bag kecil yang tak jauh darinya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkannya, Baekhyun mengambil shampoo dan sabunnya lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi lagi. Namun saat tangan kecilnya sibuk memegang shampoo dan sabunnya, handuk yang melilit tubuhnya itu jatuh merosot dari tubuhnya.

"Ouch!" seru Baekhyun saat handuknya terjatuh, namja kecil itu segera mengambilnya dan kembali berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tak menyadari tatapan seseorang dibelakangnya yang sudah menahan nafasnya saat melihat tubuh belakang Baekhyun yang terekspose tanpa sengaja.

"Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan. Huuuuh" gumamnya sambil membuang nafasnya dan menepuk pipinya pelan. Chanyeolpun memilih kembali fokus membongkar barang belanjaannya, mengechek satu persatu barang barangnya.

 **Tok tok tok**

Chanyeol segera menuju pintu kamarnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan dari luar kamarnya. Ternyata Eommanya yang mengetuknya.

"Kau sudah mandi Chan ?" tanya Sooyoung setelah mendapati pintunya terbuka.

"Masih ada Baekhyun dikamar mandi Eomma. Setelah ini mungkin selesai. Waeyo Eomma ?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Kalau sudah selesai cepat turun untuk makan malam" dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menutup pintunya lalu kembali menuju tempat tidur untuk merapikan barang barangnya lalu segera mandi. Namun saat badannya sudah berbalik menghadap tempat tidurnya, kaki panjangnya berhenti seketika ketika manik matanya menangkap pemandangan yang bisa membuatnya _gila._

Disana, didekat tempat tidurnya, Baekhyun sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Keadaannya sangat bisa membuat Chanyeol jauh lebih gila. Bagaimana tidak, dalam kurun waktu sehari Chanyeol sudah melihat tubuh mulus baekhyun 2kali. Ya, keadaan Baekhyun sekarang adalah Naked. Catat ya Naked. Tanpa sehelai benangpun yang menempel pada tubuh putih mulus itu.

"Yakk Baekhyuuunn. Kenapa kau tak pakai baju eoh ?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak pada Baekhyun yang masih beridiri disamping tempat tidurnya untuk memilih baju. Baekhyun hanya menoleh polos pada Chanyeol. Dan lagi lagi matanya melebar ketika melihat benda yang menggantung diantara paha Baekhyun. Chanyeol menelan salivanya kasar saat melihat ukuran benda itu. Ukurannya lebih kecil dan hampir setengah dari miliknya. Tiba tiba saja benda miliknya menggembung perlahan ingin dibebaskan.

"Aku masih memilih baju Hyung" jawab Baekhyun polos lalu kembali memilih baju. Chanyeol menetralkan nafasnya sebentar lalu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Harusnya kau pakai handuk dulu sebelum keluar kamar mandi Baekhyunee. Jangan bertelanjang seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil mencolek hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Chanyeolpun segera mengambil alih baju yang berada ditangan Baekhyun dan memakaikannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

"Biasanya Baekkie selalu pakai baju di kamar mandi Hyung. Tapi tadi lupa bawa bajunya. Jadi Baekkie lari keluar saja" ucap Baekhyun sangat polos. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Namja kecil didepannya ini benar benar Namja polos.

Tangan besarnya masih telaten memakaikan baju pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jjaa angkat kakimu Baekhyunee" tuntun Chanyeol ketika akan memakaikan celana pada Baekhyun. Yang lebih kecilpun menurut. Meletakkan jemari kurusnya pada pundak Chanyeol sebagai tumpuan mengangkat satu kakinya. Ketika kaki si kecil terangkat ia melihat luka itu. Luka yang ia lihat semalam.

"Ini kenapa Baekhyunee?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyentuh luka itu.

"Auhh!" Baekhyun langsung memekik ketika jemari Chanyeol menyentuh lukanya. Cepat cepat Baekhyun memakai celana agar lukanya tak dilihat oleh Hyungnya.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Hanya kecerobohanku saja" jawab Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol mencoba mencari kebohongan dari raut wajah Baekhyun. Dan benar Chanyeol menemukannya dari tatapan mata Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol mencoba untuk mempercayai Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol merasa ini belum saatnya untuk mengetahui lebih dalam kehidupan Baekhyun sebelum bertemu dengannya. Setelahnya Chanyeol memakaikan baju pada Baekhyun lengkap.

"Turunlah dulu. Eomma sudah menunggu untuk makan malam. Hyung akan mandi dulu" suruh Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan cepat cepat menyelesaikan urusannya yag sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Jamkkanman Hyung" suara Baekhyun memberhentikannya.

"Waeyo Baekhyunee?"

"Parfumku berada di papper bag yang mana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka satu persatu papper bag yang berserakan diatas tempat tidur.

"Papper bag warna hijau yang kecil Baekhyunee" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk papper bag yang dimaksud. Segera Baekhyun mengambil parfum yang berbau Strawberry dan menyemprotkan ketubuhnya lalu segera turun keruang makan. Sedangkan Chanyeol segera menuju kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya yang tertunda dan menyusul Baekhyun dan Eommanya untuk makan malam bersama.

Sooyoung, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada diruang tv. Menonton acara komedi kesukaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun duduk ditengah – tengah Sooyoung dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa setiap sang komedian melontarkan candaan. Chanyeol dan Sooyoungpun sama yang sampai memegang perutnya karena tertawa.

"Yaahh... acaranya selesai" ucap Baekhyun lucu.

"Baekhyunee, Eomma ingin bertanya padamu" yang dipanggil langsung menoleh.

"Waeyo Eomma ?"

"Baekhyunee ingin pulang atau disini ?" Baekhyun yang ditanya langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang namun ia tak tahu pulang kemana. Ia tak tahu jalan pulang kerumah dan iapun tak ingat alamat rumahnya yang ia ingat ia tinggal di Busan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat merindukan Eommanya. Namun Eommanya entah kini ada dimana ia tak tahu.

"Baekkie rindu Eomma" ucapnya Baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sooyoung. Sooyoung segera memeluk namja kecil disampingnya itu. Chanyeol mendaratkan tangannya pada punggung sempit Baekhyun lalu mengusapnya pelan. Suara isakan pelanpun terdengar, Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan Sooyoung. Sooyoung semakin mengeratkan pelukannya memberi ketenangan untuk si kecil.

"Baekkie ingin pulang. Baekkie rindu Eomma. Hiks" ia kembali mengulangi ucapannya dan kali ini isakkannya terdengar jelas. Sooyoung melepaskan pelukannya lalu memberi sedikit jarak dengan Baekhyun. Ibu jemari Sooyoung menghapus lelehan air mata yang sudah membanjiri pipi tirus Namja kecil didepannya. Chanyeol melihat dari belakang punggung Baekhyun, dan namja itu terlihat sangat sangat rapuh.

"Baekkie tahu Eomma Baekkie dimana ?" Baekhyun menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung. Ia memang tak tahu Eommanya dimana, ia hanya tahu bahwa ibunya bekerja disebuah toko bunga daerah rumahnya.

"Apa Baekhyun mau Eomma Sooyoung angkat jadi anak ?" Sooyoung langsung to the point pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongakan kepalnya menghadap Sooyoung. Pipinya masih basah karena sisa sisa air matanya yang belum mengering.

"Baekhyunee tidak tahukan harus mencari Eommamu kemana ?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Apa nanti Baekkie takkan merepotkan Eomma ?"

"Aniya Baekhyunee. Kau tak akan merepotkan. Eomma malah senang ada anak kecil dirumah ini" Baekhyun terdiam sebentar lalu menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun menampilkan senyuman tampannya.

"Karena kata Eomma dulu, Baekkie anak yang merepotkan. Baekkie juga dibilang anak nakal" Baekhyun kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Isakkannya kembali terdengar namun tak sekeras tadi.

"Hey. Kau bukan anak nakal Baekhyunee" Sooyoung mencoba membujuk Baekhyun. Meskipun ia belum tahu bagaimana Baekhyun sebenarnya. Namun Sooyoung percaya bahwa Baekhyun anak yang baik.

"Tinggalah disini Baekhyunee, dan jadilah Dongsaengku" Chanyeol bersuara dibelakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menatapnya dalam. Chanyeol tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun agar mau jadi adiknya.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Sooyoung dan meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa Yeoja dewasa didepannya ini sangatlah baik. Tak seperti Eommanya. Meskipun kecantikan mereka hampir sama. Baekhyun yakin Sooyoung berbeda dengan Eommanya. Baekhyun memantapkan hatinya. Semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik untuknya.

"Ne Eomma. Aku mau menjadi anak angkatmu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. Sooyoung langsung merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun sempat kaget dan terbengong namun detik selanjutnya ia langsung ikut menghambur memeluk Eomma dan Dongsaeng barunya.

"Gomawo Baekhyunee. Gomawo" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun tanpa sadar. Sooyoung kembali melepaskan pelukannya dan memperhatikan dua Namja beda umur itu bergantian dengan senyuman. Lalu mereka kembali berpelukan.

Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung kali ini. Ternyata msih ada yang menyayanginya, meskipun Baekhyun belum mengenal mereka sepenuhnya.

 **Ting nong. Ting nong.**

Bel rumah mereka tiba tiba berbunyi mengganggu acara berpelukan mereka. Chanyeol menoleh pada Eommanya.

"Siapa yang bertamu semalam ini Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sooyoung. Sooyoungpun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ini memang sudah jam 9 malam lewat 10 menit. Jadi sangat mustahil jika ada yang bertamu, atau mungkin ada sebuah keadaan darurat.

Chanyeol akan berdiri untuk membuka pintu, namun ada tangan kecil yang menahannya. Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang dan tangan menahannya adalah tangan Baekhyun.

"Biar aku yang membukanya Hyung"ucap Baekhyun lalu berjalan melewati Chanyeol. Sooyoung dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Bel rumah terus berbunyi, Baekhyunpun mempercepat jalannya dan segera memutar kunci pintu itu lalu membukannya. Ketika pintu itu terbuka tamu itu langsung memekik kaget.

"Ouchh. Nu-nuguya ?" bukan Baekhyun yang bertanya, melainkan tamu itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Baekhyunimnida" sapa Baekhyun sambil membungkuk sopan. Tamu didepannya itu hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Nuguya ? Dan kenapa ada disini ?" tamu itu bertanya lagi.

"Naneun ? Baekhyun Donsaeng Chanyeol Hyung"

"Mwo?! Seketika Namja didepannya memekik kaget dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Baekhyunpun menjawabnya dengan senyuman manisnya yang sangat maut. Namja dewasa didepannya kini hanya melebarkan matanya bingung dengan jawaban Namja kecil didepannya ini.

"Baekhyunee, Nuga wasseo ? ( _Baekhyunee, siapa yang datang_ ?)" tiba – tiba suara Chanyeol muncul dari dalam rumah.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol sudah berteriak.

"Ouch. Appa" Chanyeol segera menghampiri Appanya yang masih menatap Baekhyun tajam. Chanyeol mengikuti pandangan Appanya yang menatap Baekhyun tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah polosnya.

"Waeyo Appa?" Chanyeol sedikit menggoyangkan lengan Appanya. Appanya yang sadar segera menoleh padanya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia Chanyeol?" Kyung Joo –Appa Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun dengan nada bicara dingin. Chanyeol bergidik ngeri mendengar suara Appanya yang dingin. Jika suara Appanya sudah begini, itu berarti Appanya tengah marah.

"Channie, Baekkie, Nuga wasseo ?" Sooyoungpun akhirnya ikut menyusul kedepan setelah kedua anaknya tak kunjung masuk kedalam.

"Omo. Sayang ? kapan kau datang ?" Sooyoung segera berjalan menuju Kyung Joo dan memeluknya sebentar. Sooyoung melihat mata Suaminya yang tak berkedip yang seperti memancarkan kemarahan.

"Waeyo Yeobbo ?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu padaku Sooyoung-ah ?" Sooyoung bingung dengan pertanyaan Suaminya itu.

"Kita masuk dulu Sayang. Kita bicarakan didalam. Baekhyunee Kajja. Chanyeol bawa koper Appamu kedalam" Chanyeol segera membawa koper itu masuk kedalam. Dan Sooyoungpun menggangdeng Suaminya untuk masuk kedalam dan tak lupa ia menggandeng Baekhyun.

Kyung Joo langsung duduk disebelah Sooyoung, Baekhyun duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan mereka dudum berhadapan.

"Nuguya anak kecil itu Sooyoung-ah?" Kyung Joo langsung to the point. Sooyoung tersenyum dan sedikit mengelus jemari Suaminya.

"Baekhyunee, kau sudah memperkenalkan diri ?" tanya Sooyoung pada Namja kecil didepannya.

"Ne Eomma. Tadi Baekkie sudah memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Baekkie dapat tatapan tajam dari Ahjusii" jawab Baekhyun sedikit takut. Sooyoung meminta Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan memangkunya.

"Dia anak angkat kita Yeobbo. Maaf belum bebicara denganmu" ucap Sooyoung. Kyung Joo membulatkan matanya cepat.

"Mwo! Kenapa kau mengangkat anak ? Kau bisa membuat denganku Yeobbo" ucap Kyung Joo frontal. Dan dapat sebuah pukulan dilengannya dari Sooyoung.

"Critanya panjang Yeobbo. Chanyeol-ah critakan pada Appamu" dan Chanyeolpun menceritakan semuanya.

Kyung Joo melihat Baekhyun lagi dan matanya menelisik pada wajah Namja kecil yang sedang duduk dipangkuan Istrinya itu.

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak berbahaya Yeobbo ?" Kyung Joo bertanya pada Sooyoung. Dengan cepat Sooyoung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia anak Manis Yeobbo. Lihatlah senyumnya" dengan cepat Baekhyun menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Wow. Kau bermimpi apa Chanyeol sehingga bisa menemukan Namja semanis ini heuh ?" ucap Kyung Joo sambil mengusak kepala Baekhyun gemas. Kini Kyung Joo sudah tak menampilkan wajah galaknya dan menggantinya dengan wajah ramahnya.

"Siapa Yeobbo panggilannya ?" Kyung Joo bertanya pada Sooyoung lagi.

"Baekkie Yeobbo" Sooyoung langsung menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Baekkie-ah. Sekarang panggil Ahjusshi Appa Ne" ucap Kyung Joo sambil mencubit pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Ne Appa" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk. Kyung Joo langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil Baekhyun dari pangkuan Istrinya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Appa barunya itu. Air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Rasanya seperti kembali di masa kecilnya dulu dimana Eomma dan Appanya dulu selalu bersama namun semua itu sebelum _Sesuatu_ terjadi.

Dan akhirnya Sooyoung dan Chanyeolpun ikut bergabung memeluk Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tebeceeeeee...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hayyyy Pinkeu back.**

 **Chapter 2 sudah update yaaaa.**

 **Gimana ? Kepanjangan gak sih ? Atau sedikot belibet ?**

 **Terlalu jauh gak umur Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ?**

 **Plisss reviewnya Juceyooo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANBAEK is REAL...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Sincere Love**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Definisi dari kata bahagia menurut Baekhyun saat ini adalah, bisa merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga, meskipun itu bukan Orang Tua kandungnya. Kasih sayang Sooyoung juga Kyung Joo sering kali membuatnya menangis tengah malam. Chanyeolpun tak lupa, Hyungnya itu akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Ia merasa terlahir kembali dengan keluarga yang lebih hangat. Baekhyun tak pernah lupa untuk selalu mengucap syukur. Baekhyun menyayangi keluarga barunya.

"Chan Hyung~ Irreona"

Membangunkan Chanyeol kini menjadi agenda Baekhyun setiap pagi. Karena telinga Chanyeol sangat tak peka terhadap suara alarm. Padahal ukuran telinganya sangat besar.

Yang lebih besar hanya melenguh lalu meregangkan ototnya sebentar. Matanya mengedip membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

"Morning Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara orang khas orang bangun tidur. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh ketika melihat muka bantal Hyungnya. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah bersuara, tapi terkadang matanya masih menutup. Baekhyun membawa jemari lentiknya pada mata Chanyeol yang masih terpejam.

"Palli irreona Hyung~" ternyata jemari lentiknya itu ia gunakan untuk membuka paksa mata Chanyeol. chanyeol segera membuka matanya dan mengglitik pinggang Baekhyun.

"Akhh ampun Hyung~ Ampun~~" pekik Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menghujamnya. Chanyeol tak mau berhenti mengglitik pinggang Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol suka saat Baekhyun tertawa, senyumnya akan muncul.

Chanyeol tak kalah bahagianya dengan Baekhyun. Ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun seperti Dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa hidupnya tambah berwarna sejak kedatangan Baekhyun dirumahnya. Tawanya, celotehnya, tingkahnya semuanya membawa aura yang membahagiakan. Tak hanya Chanyeol, Eomma dan Appanya juga begitu bahagia. Orang Tua Chanyeol tak membedakan perlakuannya pada Baekhyun. Malah Baekhyun terkadang mendapat perlakuan lebih Istimewa. Namun Chanyeol tak iri karena ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat dan Baekhyunpun akan membenamkan wajahnya didada Hyungnya yang super hangat itu.

"Hyung hangat, Baekkie suka" ucap Baekhyun tak seberapa jelas karena terbenam didada Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Baekkie bilang apa ? Hyung tak dengar" goda Chanyeol ketika hanya mendengar Baekhyun seperti menggerutu. Baekhyun tak mengikuti perintah Chanyeol, ia malah mengusakkan wajahnya didada Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipunggung Baekhyunpun bekerja mengusap pelan memberi kenyamanan.

"Baekkie. Channie. Apa kalian sudah bangun ?" tiba – tiba suara Sooyoung terdengar ke telinga mereka berdua. Baekhyun langsung memundurkan wajahnya dan segera bergegas turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya.

 **Cklek**

"Eommaa~~~" teriak si kecil langsung menghambur memeluk Sooyoung. Ini sudah jadi kebiasaan baru untuk Sooyoung, membangunkan kedua jagoannya dan akan mendapat pelukan dari si jagoan kecil didepan pintu.

 **Chup**

"Morning Eomma~~" ucapnya manis dengan tampilan mata bulan sabitnya.

"Morning juga jagoan kecil Eomma" Sooyoung membalas sapaan selamat paginya dan mencium balik pipi jagoan kecilnya.

"Apa Baekkie sudah mandi ?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung.

"Waeyo ?"

"Hyung mengajakku tidur kembali Eomma~" bibirnya mengerucut kedepan setelah menjawab pertanyaan Sooyoung. Sooyoung langsung melarikan pandangannya kedalam kamar itu dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sooyoung hanya terkekeh dengan kelakuan jorok Chanyeol. Ini hari Minggu, Sooyoung sudah hapal dengan kelakuan jagoan besarnya itu.

"Jangan meniru kelakuan Hyungmu heum, Itu tak baik nanti Baekkie jadi jelek" ucap Sooyoung sambil mengusak kepala Baekhyun gemas. Chanyeol yang merasa sedang dibicarakan, langsung berjalan kearah Eomma dan Dongsaengnya itu.

"Jinjjayo Eomma ?" Sooyoung mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau Baekkie pagi sudah bangun langsung bergegas mandi ne, Arrachi ?" dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk. Sooyoungpun membawa Baekhyun pergi dari kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuh anak kecil itu. Chanyeol yang ditinggal oleh Sooyoung dan Baekhyun hanya menatapnya lalu menutup pintunya kembali dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hari minggu selalu digunakan sebagian orang untuk berkumpul dengan keluarganya. Atau tidak digunakan mencari kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan bersama dengan keluarga.

Baekhyun dan Sooyoung kini tengah sibuk berkutat didapur. Bunyi dentingan antara benda satu sama lain menggema di dapur itu. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan membantu Sooyoung lebih tepatnya ia hanya menjadi pengacau namun sesekali Baekhyun juga akan mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan Sooyoung.

"Baekkie, bisa tolong ambilkan susu vanila di dalam lemari es sayang ?" Baekhyun yang tengah mengaduk aduk adonan yang baru saja selesai di campur, langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan turun dari bangku menuju lemari es. Baekhyun menggunakan bangku untuk mencapai meja didapur karena ia masih sangat kecil.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju Sooyoung sambil membawa sekotak susu vanilla yang diperintahkan oleh Eommanya. Tangan mungilnya mengulurkan kotak susu itu pada Sooyoung.

"Gomawo Sayang" Sooyoung meraihnya. Sooyoung kini tengah membuat Fla untuk Pudding dan membuat beberapa kue cemilan untuk keluarganya. Suaminya kini tengah berada di halaman belakang rumah, sedang menanam beberapa tanaman disana. Untuk Chanyeol jangan tanyakan keberadaannya. Anak itu masih berada dikamarnya masih bergelung dengan dunia mimpinya.

Ini sudah jam 10 lebih 20 menit. Namun Chanyeol masih betah. Padahal yang lain sudah melakukan aktifitas. Entah sifat itu menurun dari siapa, karena diantara Sooyoung dan Kyung Joo tidak ada yang seperti itu.

"Eomma, bolehkah aku memakan Strawberry ini ?" jari kecilnya membelai buah kecil berwarna merah berbintik itu. menurut Baekhyun, buah Strawberry sangatlah menggoda, apalagi warna merahnya yang membuat tenggorokan kering. Matanya menatap buah kecil itu lapar.

"Baekkie suka Strawberry ?" Sooyoung bertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie sangat suka buah Strawberry Eomma. Rasanya manis bercampur asam" ucapnya sambil mengangkat sebuah Strawberry dan memutar mutarnya. Sooyoung terkekeh melihat tingkah si kecil itu.

"Baekkie mau membantu Eomma menghias kue ini ?"

"Boleh Baekkie hias sesuka Baekkie Eomma ?" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar. Sooyoungpun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kecilnyapun bergerak kesana kemari menghias kue cup cake buatan Sooyoung. Sooyoung sedikit heran, Baekhyun adalah Namja, namun entah kenapa ia sangat bersemangat sekali ketia diajak membuat kue dari pada diajak Kyung Joo menanam tanaman dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Ya meskipun menanam bunga biasanya identik dengan kegiatan Yeoja.

"Jja Eomma" Baekhyun mengulurkan 4 Cup Cake disatu piring pada Sooyoung. Sooyoung terkekeh melihat Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak tertawa, wajah Baekhyun penuh dengan krim warna – warni. Bajunyapun juga tak luput dari krim Cupcake itu.

"Eoh? Apakah itu inisial Baekkie ?" tunjuk Sooyoung pada hiasan Cupcake Baekhyun.

"Ne Eomma" ucapnya sambil mengangguk.

"Ini untuk Eomma" jarinya menunjuk pada huruf E.

"Ini untuk Appa" jarinya menunjuk pada huruf A

"Ini untuk Chan Hyung dan ini untuk Baekkie~" jarinya menunjuk huruf C lalu menunjuk huruf B. Dua tangan mungilnya bertepuk dan mengeluarkan suara. Merasa bangga dengan hasil hiasannya. Sooyoung lagi – lagi hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Sooyoung mendekat dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun yang sudah mulai menggembul. Ini terhitung sudah 2 minggu Baekhyun berada menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Park.

"Apa Hyungmu belum bangun Baekkie ?" Baekhyun yang masih asik memandangi Cup cake hiasannya itu menoleh dan menggeleng. Sooyoung menepuk dahinya pelan, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie tunggu disini ne, Eomma mau membangunkan Channie Hyung" dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk. Matanya kembali fokus pada Cup cake di depannya. Sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk dari pintu utama.

"Omo! Yaakkk! Neo Nuguya ?!" teriak seseorang ketika melihat keberadaan Baekhyun dengan wajah yang belepotan penuh dengan krim. Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar suara teriakan seorang Yeoja. Namun Baekhyun hanya memandanginya dari tempatnya dengan mata mengerjap lucu.

Yeoja itu segera mendekat kearah Baekhyun, ditangan kanannya ada sebuah koper besar dan ditangan kirinya ada beberapa Paper Bag. Yeoja itu menatap tajam Baekhyun mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya.

"Neo nuguya ?" tanya Yeoja itu kini dengan nada sedikit lebih pelan..

"Annyeonghaseyo. Naneun Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun dengan polosnya pun langsung memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkukan tubuhnya sopan. Tak lupa dengan suara khas anak – anaknya.

"Wuaahh. Neommu Gwiyeowo~" tiba – tiba Yeoja itu menjatuhkan paper bag yang dibawanya dan langsung mencubit kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Aaakhhh. Apphoohh" suara Baekhyun sedikit tertahan karena cubitan Yeoja yang tak dikenalnya.

"Omo?! Yaakkhh! Yooraaa Stoppp!" suara Sooyoung terdengar dari belakang tubuh Yeoja yang dipanggil Yoora itu. Yoora segera melepas tangan dari pipi Baekhyun setelah mendengar teriakan Sooyoung. Sooyoung langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengusap pipi anaknya yang mulai menangis.

"Uljimmah Ne Uljimmah Sayang" ucap Sooyoung menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Apa – apaan kau Yoora ? kau tahu kan itu pasti sakit!" Sooyoung kini memarahi Yeoja yang dipanggilnya Yoora itu.

"Dia sangat menggemaskan Eomma~" Yoora kembali berusaha meraih pipi Baekhyun agar bisa di cubitnya kembali. Sooyoung masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun menenangkan isakkan anak kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau sudah pulang ? Bukannya kau bilang masih 2 minggu lagi ?" Sooyoung bertanya sakartis pada Yoora yang masih berdiri dihadapannya sambil memandangi Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Pembimbingku tiba – tiba memberitahu tempat magangku bahwa masa magang kami sudah selesai jadi aku pulang cepat" jelas Yoora.

"Eomma, dia siapa ?" tanya Yoora pada Sooyoung sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan didada Sooyoung.

"Masuklah kamar dulu dan mandi. Setelahnya Eomma akan kenalkanmu" perintah Sooyoung dan Yoora segera melesat masuk ke kamarnya.

Tak lama suara derap kaki menuruni tangga terdengar ditelinga Sooyoung. Itu Chanyeol, Dengan wajah basah setelah mandinya. Chanyeol menghampiri Sooyoung yang sedang memangku Baekhyun yang sudah setengah tertidur.

"Ada apa Eomma ? Kenapa Baekhyun seperti habis menangis ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disamping Eommanya dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia dicubit Noonamu"

"Noona sudah pulang ? Kenapa tak memberi kabar ?"

"Katanya, Pembimbingnya bilang kalau masa magangnya dipercepat jadi dia pulang lebih cepat" dan Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

Chanyeol melihat keadaan disekitaran meja makan. Disana sangat berantakan penuh dengan krim belepotan dan berbagai bungkus bahan kue yang belum sempat dibersihkan. Lalu mata Chanyeol tertuju pada sebuah piring yang berisi 4 cupcake. Sepertinya masih belum selesai dihias. Chanyeol lalu menarik piring itu mendekat padanya dan akan memakannya namun ditahan oleh Sooyoung.

"Jangan memakannya dulu. Itu cupcake kreasi adikmu. Nanti jika ia tahu kau memakannya terlebih dulu dia akan menangis" ucap Sooyoung sedikit berbisik karena takut Baekhyun akan terbangun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk saja lalu kembali melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Tolong tidurkan Baekhyun dulu Chan. Eomma akan membereskan ini dulu" Sooyoung langsung memindahkan Baekhyun kedalam gendongan Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa kekamar mereka.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun pada ranjangnya dan menyelimutinya. Tangan besarnya membersihkan sisa sisa krim yang ada diwajah Baekhyun. Mengamati wajah kecil itu. Dan sedikit mencubit hidup lancip Baekhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu imut sekali Baekkie ? Aku jadi gemas sendiri" gumam Chanyeol sendiri.

 _ **Chup~**_

Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Chanyeol tiba – tiba mencium pipi gembil Baekhyun. Pipi tembam baru adiknya. Mungkin itu kecupan tanda Sayang.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali Baekkie ? Kau Namja ? Tapi kenapa kau Cantik heum" gumam Chanyeol sendiri sambil mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun. Setelahnya Chanyeolpun keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju meja makan. Disana sudah ada Noonanya yang sedang menikmati Pancakenya.

"Noona kenapa sudah kembali ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil meraih air minum yang ada dimeja makan dan mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Noonanya.

"Wae ? Kenapa kau tanya seperti itu ? Kau tak suka kalau Noona pulang ?" bukannya menjawab, Yoora malah bertanya balik pada adiknya itu. Chanyeolpun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Channie mau Pancake ?" tiba – tiba suara Sooyoung menginstrupsi dari belakang. Dengan cepat Chanyeolpun langsung menganggukan kepalanya. Pancake dengan Fla Vanilla adalah camilan kesukaan Chanyeol. Hampir setiap hari Chanyeol mengkonsumsi makanan itu. Entah buatan Eommanya ataupun ketika ia nongkrong disebuah Cafe.

"Woah! Kau sudah pulang Sayang?" kali ini suara Kyung Joo pun yang menginstrupsi mereka bertiga. Yoora langsung memeluk tubuh Appanya yang sudah tidak bertemu hampir 3 bulan karena kesibukan Yoora ataupun Kyung Joo sendiri. Kyung Joo langsung mendudukan dirinya dikursi meja makan dan bergabung dengan Sootoung, Yoora dan Chanyeol.

"Eoh?! Dimana Baekkie Sayang ?" kini Kyung Joo bertanya pada Istrinya ketika tak melihat keberadaan jagoan kecilnya.

"Dia sedang tidur. Baru saja Chanyeol mengantarnya" jawab Sooyoung sambil menyerahkan sepiring Pancake pada Kyung Joo.

"Tumben sekali dia tidur siang ?"

"Dia kelelahan menangis mangkanya dia tertidur"

"Menangis ? Kenapa bisa menangis ?" tanya Kyung Joo khawatir. Mata Sooyoung melirik pada Anak tertuanya yang sedang berpura – pura tidak mendengarkan percakapan Orang Tuanya.

"Dia dicubit oleh Wanita Monster!" ucap Sooyoung melebih – lebihkan. Kyung Joo mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung dengan jawaban sang Istri.

"Yaak. Aku bukan Monster Eomma!" teriak Yoora tiba – tiba sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Ahh, Kyung Joo tahu sekarang siapa pelakunya. Karena dirumah ini yang suka mencubit hanyalah Anak Perempuannya. Park Yoora.

"Kenapa kau mencubit adikmu Yoora ? Kau tahukan cubitanmu itu sakit ?" tegur Kyung Joo pada Anak perempuannya.

"Habisnya dia menggemaskan Appa~" suaranya sedikit merengek yang dibuat – buat.

"Tunggu! Appa bilang adik ?" Kyung Joo menganggukan kepalanya sambil menyuapkan sesendok Pancake kedalam mulutnya.

"Adikku kan bernama Chanyeol Appa ? Apa Appa sudah lupa ? Mangkanya jangan terlalu lama bekerja diluar negri jadi lupa kan dengan Anak sendiri"

 **Tuk**

Sendokpun melayang manja pada dahi Yoora.

"Jaga ucapanmu Yoora" tegur Sooyoung.

"Appo Eomma~"

Chanyeolpun hanya bisa terkikik sedari tadi. Melihat pertikaian antara Eomma dan Anak itu. Ini akan terjadi setiap haru libur ketika mereka berkumpul. Kyung Joo pun juga hanya bisa tertawa melihat keluarganya yang sangat sederhana namun hangat.

"Apa Eommamu belum mencritakannya padamu Yoora ?" tanya Kyung Joo pada Yoora.

"Ani. Cerita Apa Appa ?" kini Yoora bertanya balik dengan antusias. Akhirnya Chanyeol menceritakan semua kejadiannya. Dari awal ia menemukannya sampai sekarang.

"Woah! Benar sekarang Baekkie adik Yoora ?" lagi – lagi Yoora bertanya dengan antusias. Dan yang lainpun hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Yeaaayy Yoora punya adik baru. Wohooo" soraknya seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru.

"Jangan lupa Noona, masih ada aku yang juga berstatus adikmu" ucap Chanyeol pada Yoora.

"Shireo. Kau sudah terlalu besar untukku sayang – sayang sebagai adik Chanyeol" dan diakhiri dengan sebuah juluran lidah tanda mengejek. Chanyeolpun hanya memutar matanya malas. Dan disusul dengan suara tawa Kyung Joo dan Sooyoung.

"Baekkie, Ireonna" tubuh kecil itu sedikit diguncang agar bangun dari tidur siangnya. Ini sudah hampir jam setengah 5 sore, namun sijagoan kecil itu tak mau bangun dari alam mimpinya. Tak lama tubuh kecil itu menggeliat. Mengusap matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

"Eunghh~" lenguhan si kecil membuat Yoora terkikik gemas. Benar – benar menggemaskan menurut Yoora. Bagaimana bisa ada Namja yang wajahnya secantik Baekhyun.

"Hei Baekkie. Ireonnabwa" kini Yoora mengusap rambut sang adik barunya. Mata Baekhyun sudah terbuka dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik slimutnya kembali menutup seluruh wajahnya.

"Hei Sayang. Wae ? Ada apa ?" Yoora segera melarikan pandangannya keseluruh kamar adiknya ketika melihat adiknya yang menutup wajahnya dengan selimut seperti ketakutan. Namun tak ada apa – apa.

"Hei sayang ada apa ? Ini noona Baekkie. Buka selimutnya Baekkie" Yoora mendekat pada Baekhyun dan berusaha membuka selimut yang menutupi Baekhyun. Tak lama selimut itu terbuka turun sampai leher saja.

"N-noona ?" suaranya hampir tak terdengar seperti hanya gerutuan. Yoora yang mendengar cicitan itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mianhae Baekkie kalau tadi Noona menyakitimu. Habisnya Baekkie lucu sih" ucap Yoora sambil memandang mata bulan sabit Baekhyun. Perlahan Baekkie membuka selimutnya lebih lebar dan mengambil posisi duduk dan memperhatikan Yoora dari atas kebawah.

"Ayo bangun. Ini sudah sore dan Eomma sudah menunggumu dibawah" Baekkie hanya memandangi Yoora.

"Channie Hyung eodiseoyo ?" cicit Baekhyun.

"Channie Hyung ada dibawah. Mau Noona panggilkan ?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Tak lama Chanyeolpun datang kekamarnya setelah Noonanya memberi tahu bahwa Baekhyun memintanya keatas.

"Waeyo Baekkie ?" Chanyeol mendekat pada Baekhyun.

"Gendong Hyung~" Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya tanda heran. Apakah Baekhyun menyuruhnya kekamar hanya untuk meminta digendong ?

"Baekkie ingin mandi Hyung~" Baekhyun kembali bersuara saat dirasaChanyeol hanya memandanginya saja. Setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung mengendong Baekhyun didepan. Tangan rantingnya Baekhyun letakkan dileher memeluk Chanyeol, kakinya secara otomatis melingkar pada pinggang Chanyeol. Jika dilihat, posisinya seperti anak koala yang digendong oleh Induknya.

"Kenapa tadi tak minta Yoora Noona saja untuk menggendongmu Baekkie ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan posisi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanpa suara. Kepalanya ia taruh diperpotongan leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol sedikit merasakan geli karena pergerakan rambut Baekhyun saat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Waeyo ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Apa kau takut pada Yoora Noona ?" dan kali ini Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ada yang tengah mengadu rupanya heum" tiba – tiba suara Yoora mengintrupsi keduanya. Chanyeol merasakan pelukan tangan Baekhyun dilehernya semakin erat seperti tak ingin dilepas setelah mendengar suara Yoora.

"Noona sudahlah jangan mengganggu Baekkie. Dia ketakutan denganmu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap punggung Baekhyun untuk menenangkan. Yoora memicingkan matanya tanda tak suka dengan ucapan adiknya yang tingginya seperti tiang jemuran itu.

"Hey Baekkie. Aku Noonamu. Mulai sekarang Noona tak akan menyakitimu" bujuk Yoora pada Baekhyun sambil ikut mengusap punggung adik angkatnya. Rupanya ucapan Yoora sedikit berhasil. Buktinya Baekhyun sudah tak memeluk Chanyeol ketakutan. Kepalanya ia tolehkan kebalakang dimana Yoora berdiri.

"J-jinjjayo ?" cicit Baekhyun. Dan Yoora menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne, Noona janji tak akan mencubitmu atau menyakitimu lagi Baekkie. Sekarang Baekkie adalah adik Noona" ucap Yoora sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyunpun hanya mengerjapkan matanya polos. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri menggendong Baekhyun, hanya memutar matanya malas ketika mendengar janji dari Noonanya itu.

"Kalau begitu gendong Baekkie Noona~" ucap Baekhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Yoora. Dengan senang hati Yoora langsung mengambil Baekhyun dari gendongan sang adik dan melangkah menujur kamar mandi dimana Eomma mereka menunggu.

"Secepat itu kau percaya pada Nenek lampir Baekkie ?" teriak Chanyeol ketika ia ditinggal oleh Yoora sendirian.

Makan malam adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga. Juga waktu yang tepat untuk saling terbuka dengan keluarga. Mungkin karena semua orang tengah berada di rumah dan berhenti dari aktifitas seharian jadi makan malam sangat cocok untuk mempererat jalinan keluarga.

Suara dentingan sendok dengan piringpun mejadi suara pengiring yang khas. Tak ada suara lain.

"Eomma, Channie mau daging panggangnya" Sooyoung mengambil dan meletakkannya di piring Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol memakan daging dengan nikmat, hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Baekkie mau daging juga ?" tanya Sooyoung ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memandangi Chanyeol. Baekhyunpun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulurkan piringnya pada Sooyoung. Setalah daging itu berada dipiringnya, Baekhyun segera memakannya.

"Uwaaaah~ Ini enak Eomma" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah berbinarnya. Maklum saja dulu Baekhyun hampir tak pernah memakan daging. Eommanya dulu hanya sering memasakannya ramen instan. Semua yang berada di meja makanpun tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Benar – benar anak yang polos.

"Oh ya Chanyeol, kapan kau akan ujian ?" tanya Kyung Joo.

"Sekitar 5 bulan lagi Appa, Waeyo ?"

"Lalu kau mau melanjutkan di Universitas mana ?"

"Mungkin Seoul University saja Appa. Tak jauh dari sini kan" jawab Chanyeol. Kyung Joo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ujian itu apa Eomma ?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Chanyeolpun dengan cepat menjelaskan pada adik kecilnya dan Baekhyunpun mengagngguk paham. Tapi entahlah Baekhyun paham atau tidak.

"Baekkie sekarang kelas berapa ?" kini giliran Yoora yang bertanya. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Yoora bingung ketika melihat respon sang adik seperti itu. Dengan cepat Sooyoung memeluk Baekhyun dan menggosok punggungnya untuk memberi ketenangan.

"Waeyo Baekkie ? Kenapa kau bersedih sayang heum ?" tanya Sooyoung lembut.

"Baekkie belum pernah bersekolah Eomma" jawab Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk dan sedikit bergetar. Yoora jadi sedikit tak enak karena pertanyaannya membuat adik barunya bersedih.

"Apa Baekhyun ingin bersekolah ?" tiba – tiba suara Kyung Joo menginstrupsi mereka yang ada di meja makan. Baekhyun dengan cepat langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang Appa.

"Apa boleh Appa ?" dan didetik itu pula Kyung Joo menganggukan kepalanya. Secepat kilat Baekhyun menampilkan senyum cerianya dan melangkah menuju kursi Kyung Joo. Kyung Joopun langsung meraih Baekhyun dan memangkunya.

"Gomawo Appa"

 _ **Chup~**_

Baekhyun mencium pipi Appanya dan memeluknya erat. Kyung Joo tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu bahagia hanya karena Kyung Joo akan menyekolahkannya.

"Eomma, Channie Hyung, Yoora Noona. Gomawoaeyo" ucap Baekhyun sambil melihat Eomma, dan kakak – kakaknya.

Baekhyun tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Ia benar – benar seperti memiliki keluarga yang utuh. Keluarga yang benar – benar menyayanginya. Sekali lagi Baekhyun bersyukur ditemukan oleh keluarga yang baru ini. Terutama Chanyeol sang kakak yang begitu menyayanginya.

"Baiklah, besok Baekkie ke sekolah baru sama Eomma ne" ucap Kyung Joo sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan menampilkan senyuman bulan sabitnya. Dan Baekhyun sekali lagi memeluk Appanya dengan erat.

"Ouh Baekkie, apa kau tak ingat sesuatu sayang ?" ucap Sooyoung pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. Rasanya ia tak melupakan sesuatu. Sooyoung berjalan kearah lemari es.

"Cup cake buatanmu Sayang" ditangan Sooyoung sudah ada Cup Cake buatan Baekhyun tadi siang.

"Akhh ne Eomma Baekkie hampir lupa" Baekhyun berjalan mengambil Cup cake itu dan membaginya satu persatu sesuai abjad yang di Cup Cake itu.

"A untuk Appa. E untuk Eomma, C untuk Channie Hyung dan B untuk Baekkie" ucap Baekhyun riang.

"Untuk Noona mana Baekkie ?" Baekhyun menoleh pada Yoora dan kembali melihat piring tempat Cup cake tadi yang kosong. Wajahnya ia tekuk seperti merasa bersalah karena tak membuatkan Noonanya. Yoora tertawa melihat ekpresi Baekhyun. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan. Tawa renyah Yoorapun akhirnya tak terhindarkan karena Baekhyun. Yoorapun segera memeluk sang adik dan menciumnya gemas.

 **Tebecee...**

 **Annyeong...**

 **Pinkeu comeback. Maaf yaa updatenya moloooor banget. Bcs Pinkeu dapet ponakan baru hihiw.**

 **Jadi ikut sibuk momong.**

 **Maapkan yaaa kalau ceritanya masih biasa belum ada moment atau ngebosenin. Tapi aku janji Chap depan aku usahain buat udah masuk inti.**

 **Dan terima kasih buat yang udah ngikuti crita gak jelas ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK is REAL**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Sincere Love**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Dunia sekolah ternyata tak seburuk dengan apa yang Baekhyun bayangkan. Selama ini bayangannya adalah sekolah tempat yang mengerikan. Sekolah adalah tempat yang menyenangkan sekarang menurut Baekhyun. Disini Baekhyun bisa menemukan teman – teman baru dan banyak.

Baru sehari Baekhyun bersekolah, ia sudah mendapatkan teman yang baik. Temannya itu bermata sangat bulat seperti burung hantu. Bibirnya juga lucu berbentuk love.

"Kyungie~"

Suara cemprengnya menggema di lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Yang di panggil menoleh kebelakang saat ada yang memanggilnya. Kaki mungilnya berlari menuju kearah seseorang yang di panggilnya.

"Apa Kyungie sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Seosaengnim ?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sampai di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sudah Baekkie. Apa Baekkie sudah ?" dan Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan lucu.

"Kajja kita kekelas sebelum jam Kim Seosangnim" dan kedua anak yang sama tingginya berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan riang.

Baekhyun kini bersekolah di sekolah dasar yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Hanya berjarak 3 blok dari rumahnya. Masih 1 kawasan dengan sekolah Chanyeol.

Setiap pagipun Baekhyun akan berangkat dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga senantiasa menggandeng adiknya sampai depan gerbang sekolah lalu berpisah untuk menuju gedung kelas masing masing.

"Baekkie, nanti pulang sekolah apa Baekkie pulang bersama Chanyeol Hyung ?" Namja bermata burung hantu itu bertanya pada Baekhyun yang duduk disebelahnya. Dan Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ada apa Kyungie ?" Kyungsoopun hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aniyo Baekkie. Tadinya Baekkie mau mengajak Baekkie main ke rumahku" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Kyungie. Baekkie harus ijin dulu sama Eomma dan Chanyeol Hyung supaya mereka tidak khawatir" jawab Baekhyun. Dan Kyungsoopun mengangguk mengerti dengan alasan Baekhyun.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu besok saja bagaimana ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Okey" tanpa berpikir lamapun Baekhyun langsung mengiyakan ajakan Kyungsoo. Lalu setelahnya bel sekolahpun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

-TSL-

Jam istirahat makan siang selalu Chanyeol gunakan untuk berkumpul dengan Sehun dan Luhan. Meskipun Chanyeol tahu akan jadi obat nyamuk disana. Tapi mereka bertiga sudah punya kebiasaan ini sejak dulu.

"Hyung, nanti siang kita pergi ke Gangnam ya. Aku mau membeli sesuatu" ajak Sehun pada Chanyeol yang sedang memakan jatah makan siangnya. Luhan fokus makan dan hanya melirik 2 namja didepannya.

Chanyeol mengunyah sebentar makanannya dan menelannya.

"Tak bisa Sehun-ah. Aku harus pulang bersama Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Tanda ia seperti bosan pada jawaban Namja dengan kelebihan kalsium ini.

"Sejak Baekhyun hadir, Hyung susah sekali diajak jalan" ucap Sehun ketus. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sebentar setelah mendengar protesan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Ada Luhan yang bisa menemanimu Sehun-ah. Jangan manja didepan kekasihmu" kini Chanyeol yang berucap ketus tapi tak seketus Sehun.

"Luhan tak bisa Hyung. Dia sedang ada jadwal berlatih dengan tim futsalnya" kini suara Sehun jadi rengekan seperti bayi. Luhan hampir tersedak melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat Sehun pada Chanyeol jadi ia merasa biasa saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Baekhyun sekalian Hyung ?" Chanyeol langsung melirik Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. Dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bukan Chanyeol tak mau mengajak Baekhyun jalan – jalan, tapi ia tak mau membuat Eommanya marah – marah lagi karena mengajak Baekhyun jalan – jalan tanpa pulang dulu kerumah. Berakhir telinga lebarnya menjadi sasaran amukan Eommanya.

"Ngomong – ngomong, Baekhyun itu siapa ?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun dan Chanyeol. Karena Luhan memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Karena Luhan baru saja kembali dari China beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dongsaeng Chanyeol Hyung" jawab Sehun sambil meminun Bubble Tea favoritnya. Luhan yang mendengarkan jawaban dari Sehun hanya mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Dongsaeng ? Bukannya Chanyeol Hyung hanya 2 besaudara dan Chanyeol Hyung anak terakhir ?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Ah Sehun lupa bahwa Luhan belum mengetahui soal Dongsaeng barunya Chanyeol.

"Ceritanya panjang Lu" kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab. Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan sedetail mungkin.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu denganya Hyung" ucap Luhan.

"Boleh. Atau nanti sepulang sekolah mau mampir kerumah ku ?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Call" seru Luhan cepat.

"Yak Lu~ katanya kau ada latihan Futsal ? Kenapa malah kerumah Chanyeol Hyung ?" protes Sehun setelah mendengar seruan Luhan.

"Aku bisa ijin untuk hari ini"

"Yaaaak. Kenapa waktu ku ajak malah tidak mau ijin ?" dan Sehunpun mencubit pelan lengan Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh dengan kelakuan ngambek Sehun yang tidak ada garang – garangnya. Dan mereka berdua melupakan bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan kelakuan mereka berdua. Poor Chanyeol.

-TSL-

Bel pulang sekolahpun sudah berbunyi tanda jam belajar sudah berakhir. Semua murid merapikan bukunya dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah secepatnya.

Seperti biasa Namja dengan kelebihan kalsium itu akan berlari menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Tampang tampannya itu sering membuat Yeoja – yeoja yang lewat berteriak menyapanya.

Chanyeol bisa juga disebut pangeran disekolahnya. Karena wajah tampannya bak Raja Yunani. Tapi Chanyeol tak pernah mau disebut pangeran, karena menurutnya banyak Namja yang lebih tampan darinya dan dia adalah hanya Namja biasa. Sangat rendah hati sekali.

"Hyung~~" suara cempreng favoritnya datang menyapa telinganya. Segera Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar – lebar dan menerima pelukan dari seseorang itu.

"Sudah lama menungguku ?" tanya sikecil sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Itu sang Dongsaeng -Baekhyun. Suaranya sangat menggemaskan menurut Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun adalah Namja sama seperti dirinya.

"Aniyo. Hyung juga baru sampai" jawab Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun. Baru berpisah 7 jam saja rasanya Chanyeol sudah merindu berat pada Namja manis didepannya ini.

"Kajja kita pulang Baekkie"

"Tunggu Hyung, aku pamit dulu sama Kyungie" dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan berpamitan pada Kyungsoo yang sudah di gandeng oleh Seseorang yang berkulit sexy.

Baekhyun segera menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan berjalan meninggalkan sekolah.

"Tak mau Hyung gendong Baek ?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun beberapa kali membenarkan tas sekolahnya yang cukup berat.

Yang ditanya mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Baekhyun berhenti sejenak seperti tengah memikirkan tawaran sang Kakak.

"Apa boleh Hyung ?"

"Boleh. Kajja naik kepunggung Hyung" Chanyeol segera berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun dan menuntun tangan Baekhyun untuk berada di pundaknya.

 _ **HAAPP**_

Sekali melompat Baekhyun sudah bertengger nyaman dipunggung Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun membenarkan posisi Baekhyun dulu. Dirasa sudah nyaman, Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah menuju rumah mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol sangat erat. Kepalanya Baekhyun sandarkan pada bahu kiri Chanyeol. Menghirup parfum sang kakak yang sangat maskulin.

"Hyung~" panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya kekiri. Nafas Baekhyun langsung menerpa pipi kirinya. Seketika bulu kudu Chanyeol berdiri hanya karna hembusan nafas sang adik.

"Hmmm?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa Baekkie tidak berat Hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit seperti burung yang bercicit.

"Aniyo. Baekkie sangat ringan seperti kapas" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggeleng. Pandangannya ia luruskan kembali pada jalan menuju rumahnya. Tangan Baekhyun semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun tak keberatan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai dirumah dan langsung disambut sang Appa.

Kyung Joo sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya didepan rumah sedang membuka gerbang rumahnya. Kyung Joo langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Aigoo. Ada apa Chanyeol-ah ? Kenapa kau sampai menggendong Baekkie ?" tanya Kyung Joo khawatir. Namun Chanyeol malah memberi isyarat pada Appanya untuk diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya kedalam rumah. Kyung Joo pun hanya bisa mengekori kedua Jagoannya itu.

Dari arah dapurpun terlihat Sooyoung sedang berkutat dengan masakanya. Namun ketika melihat Chanyeol datang sambil menggendong Baekhyun, ia langsung berhenti dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa dengan Baekkie Chanyeol-ah ? Apa Baekkie kelelahan karena pelajaran olah raga ?" pertanyaan yang hampir sama ditanyakan oleh Sooyoung. Alasannya karena khawatir. Karena dulu pernah Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini dengan Baekhyun yang pingsan karena terlalu lelah mengikuti pelajaran olah raga. Dan mengingat itu baru hari kedua Baekhyun masuk disekolah barunya.

Chanyeol kembali memberi isyarat agar sang Eomma juga ikut diam. Kaki panjangnya melangkah kedalam menuju kamar mereka berdua. Perlahan Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepian ranjang lalu perlahan menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya. Sangat perlahan agar tak membangunkan si kecil.

Chanyeol sedikit membenarkan letak tidur Baekhyun, lalu melepas sepatu dan Jas Blazer sekolahnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Appa dan Eommanya memperhatikan dari ambang pintu. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan Baekhyun penuh dengan kasih Sayang.

Chanyeol menempatkan sepatu dan tas sekolah Baekhyun pada tempatnya kemudian menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan mengajaknya keluar kamar.

"Ada apa dengan Baekkie Chan ? Dia tak apakan ?" tanya Sooyoung lagi dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tak apa Eomma. Baekhyun hanya ketiduran ketika berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Baekhyun tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir" jawab Chanyeol menenangkan kedua Orang Tuanya. Kyung Joo dan Sooyoung langsung menghela nafasnya lega. Merekantakut jika Baekhyun sakit lagi. Takut nanti tak ada keceriaan dirumah mereka.

"Yasudah. Kau mandilah Chan, Eomma sudah memasak untuk makan siang" Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam kamar dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Kyung Joo dan Sooyoung juga kembali pada aktivitas masing – masing.

-TSL-

Setelah makan siang, Chanyeol kembali kekamarnya untuk melihat Baekhyun. Namun sepertinya si kecil belum berniat bangun dari tidur siangnya. Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka buku pelajarannya, mengingat tinggal 4 bulan lagi ia akan menghadapi Ujian akhir.

"Chanyeol-ah~"

Dari arah pintu seseorang memanggilnya. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati sang Noona tengah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Masuklah Noona" Yoorapun langsung masuk kedalam kamar sang adik dengan berjinjit. Takut menimbulkan suara gaduh yang bisa mengganggu tidur tenang adik kecilnya.

"Waegeuraeyo Noona ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Noonanya yang sudah berdiri disamping meja belajarnya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menyelami lautan mimpinya.

"Apa Baekhyun belum bangun ?" Chanyeolpun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mungkin ia kelelahan Noona. Aku sedari tadi tak berani membangunkannya. Padahal ini sudah saatnya ia mandi sore" jelas Chanyeol yang sekarang juga ikut memandangi Baekhyun yang tertutupi selimutnya. Badannya benar – benar tenggelam dalam selimut abu itu.

Yoora mendekati Baekhyun. Mengamati wajah si kecil dari dekat. Benar – benar cantik menurut Yoora. Baru kali ini Yoora menjumpai Namja yang berparas cantik setelah Luhan yang ia tahu kekasih Sehun. Namun Baekhyun berbeda, Baekhyun benar cantik namun juga manis saat bersamaan. Wajah Luhan pun sama juga cantik. Namun mereka punya cirikhas masing – masing menurut Yoora.

"Aku ingin membangunkannya Chan. Aku ingin mengajaknya berjalan – jalan nanti" Yoora kembali menghampiri Chanyeol setelah puas memandangi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak setuju.

"Andwae Noona. Nanti Sehun dan Luhan akan berkunjung kemari dan ingin berkenalan dengan Baekhyun" lalu Yoora menganggukan kepalanya paham.

"Geurrae. Kalau begitu besok sepulang sekolah Noona akan mengajaknya" dan Chanyeolpun mengijinkannya. Setelahnya Yoora berjalan keluar kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kini menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih betah dengan alam mimpinya. Sempat ia pandangi sebentar lalu ia goyang badan mungil itu.

"Baekkie. Palli Ireona" panggilan pertama, Baekhyun tak ada respon sama sekali.

Chanyeol kembali mencoba menggoyangkan bahu Baekhyun sedikit lebih keras.

"Baekkie. Ireonabwa" Chanyeol berhasil. Baekhyun menggerakkan badannya. Lalu tangan mungilnya mengusap matanya.

"Eungh~ Waeyo Hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat bareface Baekhyun. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tak mau mandi ? Ini sudah sore Baekkie" jelas Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun melebar dengan cepat.

"Mwo ?! Emang sudah jam berapa Hyung ?" Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun ia menunjuk jam dinding dengan dagunya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol. Seketika mata Baekhyun bertambah lebar.

"Yaak Hyung. Kenapa tak membangunkanku dari tadi~" tanpa melihat Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung saja berlari kelantai bawah.

"Eommaaaa~" teriakan Baekhyun sangat keras dan menggelegar. Hampir seluruh rumah bisa mendengarnya.

Sooyoung yang berada didalam kamarpun langsung keluar menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Waeyo Baekkie ? Kenapa kau berteriak heum ?" Sooyoung berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Baekhyun.

"Eomma~ Baekkie mau mandi. Ini sudah jam 5. Baekkie sudah telat mandi Eomma~"

Detik itu juga Sooyoung langsung tertawa melihat celoteh sang anak. Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa Eommanya tertawa. Setahunya iapun sedang tidak melawak.

"Emangnya kau mau kemana Baekkie ? Kenapa harus telat mandi ?" tanya Sooyoung sambil membelai rambut hitam Baekhyun.

"Biasanya Baekkie mandi jam 4 Eomma. Dan sekarang sudah jam 5 itu artinya Baekkie sudah telat. Palli Eomma Palli"

Sooyoung benar – benar tak tahu kenapa dengan Baekhyun yang bisa menyebut mandi jam 5 sore ia nyatakan telat. Padahal mandi tidak memiliki jam keharusan.

"Arraseo arraseo. Kajja kita mandi" dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk lucu. Sooyoung langsung menggendong Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan dari lantai 2, Namja berlebihan kalsium sedang menatap kagum dengan pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat. Senyumnya tak luntur semenjak sang adik berteriak keluar kamar. Benar pikir Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar – benar membuat suasana keluarga semakin berwarna.

-TSL-

Sehun dan Luhan kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Chanyeol dengan menaiki mobil Sehun. Kenapa menaiki mobil ? Padahal kita tahu bahwa rumah Sehun hanya beda beberapa rumah saja dengan Chanyeol. Alasannya, Sehun harus menjemput kekasih Chinanya itu yang kebetulan rumahnya cukup jauh.

Luhan sempat memberi Sehun usulan agar menaruh mobilnya dirumah saja setelah menjemput Luhan, lalu berjalan menuju rumah Chanyeol dengan jalan kaki. Namun Sehun berkelak takut Luhan nantinya akan kelelahan. Sangat gombal sekalikan Namja Albino ini. Padahal rumahnya tak kurang dari 10 meter.

Luhan mengetok pintu bercat putih itu dengan sopan. Tak lama pintu terbuka namun tak terlihat seseorang membukanya.

"Sehunie, k-kenapa pintunya terbuka sendiri ? Apa rumah Chanyeol Hyung sekarang ada pembuka pintu otomatisnya ?" tanya Luhan ketika tak mendapati siapapun dihadapannya.

"Annyeong. Kali- Ohh Sehunie Hyung~" Sehun yang akan menjawab pertanyakan Luhan, langsung menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara khas anak kecil itu. Luhanpun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya sedikit kebawah. Luhan sedikit terkejut. Padahal pemikirannya sudah sedikit negatif namun untungnya tidak.

"Annyeong Baekkie. Apa Chanyeol Hyung ada dirumah ?" tanya Sehun sambil merundukkan badannya agar berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada Hyung. Channie Hyung sedang menonton tv didalam. Channie Hyung~ ada Sehunnie Hyung!" Baekhyunpun berteriak memanggil Chanyeol dan tak lama Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Oh kalian sudah sampai, masuklah" Chanyeol segera membawa Sehun dan Luhan masuk dengan menggendong Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyunpun tak akan menolak.

"Oh Sehunie, Luhanie. Duduklah" itu Sooyoung yang menyapa mereka ketika memasuki ruang keluarga.

"Annyeoung Eommanim" sapa Luhan dan Sehun sambil membungkukkan tubuh mereka sopan. Disitupun juga ada Kyung Joo dan memberikan salam juga.

"Eomma, aku kekamar dulu ya" Chanyeol langsung membawa Sehun dan Luhan kekamarnya. Sebenarnya mereka sudah biasa seperti ini, namun Chanyeol tetap harus sopan kepada Orang Tuanya.

"Ne. Nantik Eomma akan membawakan camilan untuk kalian" dan Sooyoung tersenyum manis.

Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyunpun sudah memasuki kanar Chanyeol dan mendudukkan diri mereka dikatpet permadi berbulu milik Chanyeol.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Baekhyun Hyung ?" tanya Luhan langsung setelah dari tadi menatap Baekhyun tanpa henti. Dan Chanyeolpun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baekkie, perkenalkan ini Luhan Hyung teman Channie Hyung" Chanyeol memperkenalkan Luhan pada Baekhyun dan mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun pada Luhan. Luhanpun menerimanya diiringi dengan senyuman.

"Hyung ? Kukira Luhan Hyung adalah Yeoja. Hampir saja akan kuo panggil Noona" ucap Baekhyun polos. Luhan langsung melebarkan matanya ketika mendengarkan ucapa bocah 7 tahun itu. Beda Luhan, beda Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua malah tertawa terbahak sesaat setelah mendengar ucaoan Baekhyun.

Pasalnya bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang bilang Luhan seperti Yeoja. Dulu Chanyeol pertama kali dikenalkan oleh Sehunpun mengira Luhan adalah wanita. Dan berakhire mendapat sebuah pukulan ringan dilengannya dari Sehun. Jangakan Chanyeol, Sehun kekasihnya saja dulu pertama kali bertemu hampir saja memanggilnya Noona hanya saja belum sampai terucap Sehun sudah tahu bahwa Luhan Namja.

Lalu Eomma Sehun, Eomma Chanyeol dan Yoorapun pertama kali bertemu dengan Luhan mengira Luhan adalah Yeoja karema Luhan memang benar Cantik dan manis. Entah bagaimana ada Namja yang sangat mirip dengan seorang Yeoja.

"Apa Hyung terlihat Cantik ?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang masih memandanginya dari oangkuan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Sehunpun masih menahan tawa mereka ketika melihat ekspresi Luhan tadi.

"Ne~. Hyung sangat Cantiik sekali~" seketika pipi Luhan merona akan ucapan Baekhyun yang notabennya anak kecil pasti berkata jujur.

"Sudahlah Luhanie akui saja kalau kau ini Cantik jangan mengelak dan mwngaku Manly. Kau dan aku masih Gagah ak- Akhh" belum sempat Sehun selesai berbicara, lengannya sudah mendapat tinjuan keras dari Luhan. Dan Chanyeolpun dengan lepas menertawakan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Kau juga Cantik Bakkie~ lihatlah pipi Chubbymu ini. Matamu juga cantik" puji Luhan pada Baekhyun yang masih tenang duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah ? Apa Baekkie Cantik ?" bukannya marah, Baekhyun malah memastikan pujian Luhan itu.

"Ne. Baekkie juga Cantik" dan dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya. Luhan yang mendapat serangan mendadakpun dengan cepat membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Hyung~" Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya melongo melihat pemandangan didepan mereka ini. Pasalnya Baekhyun saat bertemu dengan Sehun dulu tak sepeti ini. Hanya memperkenalkan diri biasa saja. Lalu kenapa ini ada acara peluk memeluk ?

Luhan melepaskan pelukanya dan mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun dan meciumnya.

Sehun melototkan matanya seketika

"Yaak Yakk. Kenapa menciumnya ?"

"Wae Sehunie ? Aku hanya gemas" ucap Luhan santai dan menempatkan Baekhyun duduk dipangkuannya.

"Hyung, Baekhyun buatku saja yaaa~" kini giliran Chanyeol yang melebarkan matanya. Apa ? Adik kecilnya akan diambil ? Tidak itu tidak bisa.

"Aniyaaa!" Chanyeol secepat kilat mengambil Baekhyun dari pangkuan Luhan dan mendekapnya erat.

"Baekhyun milikku!" Chanyeol menekankan setiap katanya. Luhanpun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Masih ada aku Luhanie~ aku juga menggemaskan~"

 **Taakk**

"Aakhhh"

Luhan langsung memukul Sehun lagi setelah mengatakan itu dengam aegyo pasarannya. Bukan malah gemas, Luhan malah jengkel melihatnya jika Sehun melakukan Aegyo.

"Baekkie mau yaa jadi teman Luhanie Hyung ?"

"Bolehkan Hyung ?" dan Luhanpun mengangguk. Baekhyunpun segera berdiri akan memeluk Luhan. Namun belum sampai Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya, Chanyeol kembali menarik Baekhyun kembali kepangkuannya.

"Sudah disini saja Baekkie. Peluk Hyung saja" dan Baekhyunpun hanya menurut saja.

"Waah ada tamu rupanya"

Tiba – tiba suara lembut seseorang menyapa mereka. Semua yang berada didalam kamar itu menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Annyeong Yoora Noona" ucap Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan.

"Noona~" Baekhyun yang tahu bahwa yang datang Yoora, demgan cepat Baekhyun berdiri dan menghampiri Yoora lalu memeluknya.

"Aigoo~ kau merindukan Noona ?" Yoora merendahkan dirinya menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun.

"Ne Noona. Seharian ini Baekkie belum bertemu Noona~" seperti biasa suaranya yang khas itu membuat hampir semua orang dibhatnya gemas. Yoora langsung memeluk Baekhyun

"Nado. Noona juga merindukanmu" tangan lentik Yoora mengusak rambut sang adik.

"Besok sepulang sekolah tunggulah Noona dirumah dan dandan yang rapi. Noona akan mengajakmu jalan – jalan" ucap Yoora sambil melepaskan pelukkannya dari Baekhyun.

"Jinjjayo ?" dan Yoorapun mengangguk.

"Noona aku ikut" Luhan tiba – tiba bersuara. Dan Yoorapun memberi anggukan pada Luhan.

Luhan dan Yoora juga sudah dekat. Karena dulu Yoora sempat mengajak Luhan kekamarnya untuk melihat make up. Meskipun Luhan menyukai Futsal, ia juga menyukai make up meskipun ia jarang berdandan dan yang selalu di jadikan kelinci percobaan adalah Yoora.

Chanyeol sedikit merasa tak enak. Karena jika Luhan dan Yoora bersatu maka akan terjadi sesuatu.

Sesangkan Sehun hanya memperhatika merka bertiga yang membicarakan wajah Baekhyun yang tak ia tahu.

Jika Luhan sudah bertemu Yoora maka Sehun dan Chanyeol akan menjadi tak terlihat. Setelahnya merekapun berbicara dengan santai yang sebelumnya Yoora sudah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

-TSL-

"Ingat. Jangan pulang jika bukan Hyung yang menjemputmu arrachi ?" dan Namja kecil itu mengangguk diiringi senyuman di bibirnya.

"Bisa Kiss Hyung dulu?" tanpa menunggu lama Namja kecil itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Namja yang lebih dewasa darinya.

 **Chup~**

"Aigoo. Cepatlah besar Soo~ aku sudah tak sabar" yang lebih besarpun mengusak rambut yang lebih kecil namun tak sampai berantakan.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyung. Bye" -Kyungsoo langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan itu pada Hyungnya.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berlari jauh kedalam sekolah, temannya sudah meneriaki namanya.

"Kyungjaaaaaa~" seperti biasa suara cemprengnya sudah dihafal oleh telinga Kyungsoo. Belum sempat menoleh yang memanggil -Baekhyun sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kau diantar Hyungmu ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Heum. Sepeti biasa. Kau sendiri ? Apa Hyungmu mengantarmu sampai sini ?"

"Aniya. Hyung selalu mengantarku dari gerbang lalu kita berpisah. Karena Hyung berada ditingkat Senior High School" dan Kyungsoopun hanya mengangguk. Dan merekapun memasuki kelasnya.

-TSL-

"Hyung apa pelu kita iku mereka ?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol yang tengah berada didalam kwlas menunggu bel pulang sekolah. Karema jam terakhir pelajaran kosong tak ada guru.

"Kita ada latihan Basket Hun. Ini minggu terakhir kita berlatih sebelum turnament dan berhenti mengikuti ekstrakulikuler lalu fokus pada Ujian Sekolah" jawab Chanyeol sambil membaca buku pelajarannya. Sehun hanya memajukan bibirnya arti tanda sedikit kecewa.

Sehun itu tak bisa jauh dari Luhan. Kemana – mana harus bersama Luhan. Karena Sehun benar takut kehilangan rusa Chinanya. Dulu pernah ada seseorang yang akan merbut Luhan darinya. Tapi untung saja Luhan tak tertarik. Menurut Sehun, Luhan itu mempunyai daya tarik yang sangat menawan. Jadi siapa saja bisa terjerat oleh paras Luhan yang sangat Cantik.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu mereka dirumah saja Hun" dan Sehunpun akhirnya menyerah.

Bel sekolahpun berbunyi. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas danmelangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat yang menurut sebagian orang ini membosankan.

 **Drrtttt Drrrtttt**

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dalam sakunya. Chanyeol ambil ponselnya tan melihat nama sang Noona tertera di layar.

"Yeobseyo Noona?"

"..."

"Ne. Arraseo"

"Hun kau pergilah kelapangan dulu nanti aku menyusul" belum dijawab oleh Sehun, Chanyeol audah melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan sesikit berlari menghampiri Baekhyun di gedung sekolahnya.

"Hyung~" belum sampai didepan kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah menemukan sang adik berlari kearahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menghampirinya. Memeluknya sebentar lalu menggandengnya berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hyung, apa Hyung akan ikut dengan Noona dan Luhan Hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Hyung ada jadwal latihan Basket Baek" dan Baekhyunpun hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama teriakan kedua orang itu hampir membuat telinga Chanyeol pecah.

"Baekkie~"

"Noona~"

Kedua suara itu adalah milik Baekhyun dan Yoora. Baekhyun langsung saja berlari dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chanyeol. Yoora langsung menerima pelukan adik kecilnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap ?" tanya Yoora setelah menjauhkan badannya dari Baekhyun.

"Ne Noona~" Mata bulan sabitnya akan muncul secara otomatis saat Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyuman itu yang hampir diaukai setiap orang.

"Noona, Baekkie" kini suara lain datang dari belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menolehkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara Luhan dan memeluknya sama seperti ketika bertemu Yoora. Ini adalah kebiasaan Baekhyun ketika bertemu orang yang lebih dewas. Dan yang pasti ia kenal dekat.

"Kalian bersenang – senanglah. Jangan sampai Baekhyunku hilang. Arrachi" Chanyeol berucap tegas setelah menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

Yoora mengeryitkan keningnya. Apa tunggu dulu, Baekhyun-ku ? Apa – apaan itu, Baekhyun bukan hanya milik Chanyeol saja. Baekhyun juga milik Yoora. Yoora sempat ingin memukul adik tiangnya. Namun Yoora urungkan karena melihat Chanyeol yang merundukkan kepalanya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekkie jangan nakal Ne. Turuti apa kata Yoora Noona dan Luhan Hyung. Jangan sampai berpisah dari mereka. Arrachi" tutur Chanyeol dengan suara lembut. Beda sekali dengan saat memberi peringatan pada Luhan dan Yoora.

"Ne. Arraseo Hyung" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu.

 **Chup~**

"Pergilah dan hati – hati" ucap Chanyeol yang sebelumnya sempat mencuri satu kecupan pada pipi gembil Baekhyun.

 **Chup~**

"Hyung juga cepatlah pulang. Arrachi~" Chanyeol sedikit membulatkan matanya. Pasalnya tak biasanya Baekhyun akan membalas kecupan Chanyeol. Terkadang Baekhyunpun akan marah jika disekolah Chanyeol mencium pipinya sembarangan. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu.

Luhan dan Yoora yang melihatnya sedari tadi seperti tengah melihat live drama. Yoora tak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang seenaknya selalu mencuri ciuman dipipi Baekhyun. Sedangkan Yoora hampir tak pernah bisa mencium Baekhyun entah kenapa. Setiap Yoora akan menciumnya, Baekhyun akan selalu menghalangi dengan telapak tangannya.

Beda Yoora, beda Luhan. Luhan sedikit cengo dengan adegan yang baru saja dilakukan kakak adik didepannya ini. Bukan, bukan Luhan jijik. Namun ini pertama kalinya melihat Chanyeol senyum secerah itu. Dan itu hanya dari kecupan Baekhyun. Sang adik. Luhan juga sedikit membaca tatapan mata Chanyeol yang sedikit tersirat.

Belum sempat Luhan mendalami pancara mata Chanyeol, suara Yoora sudah mengintrupsinya.

"Kajja kita berangkat Baekkie, Luhannie" dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Bye Hyung" ucap Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kerarah Chanyeol. Luhan dan Yoora juga mengikuti. Dan Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kedalam sekolah lagi untu berlatih Basket.

-TSL-

"Hyung, kira – kira mereka sudah pulang belum ?" Chanyeol hanya menatap Sehun tanpa menjawab. Harusnya Sehun sudah hapal. Jika Luhan bertemu Yoora maka akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Heeeuuh. Yasudah Hyung. Aku duluan yaa. Bye" Chanyeol membalas lambaian tanga Sehun yang sudah memasuki perkarangan rumahnya.

Kini Chanyeol berjalan sendirian. Sedikit lagi ia juga akan sampai dirumahnya.

Mobil sedan hitam milik Yoora sudah terparkir cantik didepan rumahnya. Yang itu berarti Yoora sudah berada dirumah.

Dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya karena ia ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya Chanyeol tak sanggup berpisah lama – lama dengan sang adik.

"Eomma~ aku pulang" Chanyeol masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mendapati Sooyoung sedang bersantai di ruang tv.

"Cepatlah mandi Chan"

"Dimana Baekkie Eomma ?" tanya Chanyeol pada sang Eomma.

"Ada didalam kamar Noonamu" dan Chanyeol segera melesat kekamar sang Kakak.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Chanyeol langsung saja membuka pintu kamar itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol dengan keadaan didalam sana.

"YAAAAK NOONA KAU APAKAN BAEKHYUNKU?!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tebeceeeeee...**

 **Pinkeu kembali lagi. Maaf yaaa di Chap ini Baekkie masih kecil. Sebenarnya aku pengen mempercepat pertumbuhan Baekhyun tapi rasanya janggal. Jadi yaa sedikit aku perjelas. Mungkin chap depan aku udah percepat.**

 **Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita yang absurd ini. Hehehe**

 **Sampai jumpa di Chap depan.**

 **Annyeong...**

 **SALAM CHANBAEK IS REAL**

 **27 April 2019**


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Sincere Love**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Daya ingat anak kecil itu memang sangat tajam. Apalagi diusia pertumbuhan seusia Baekhyun. Apapun yang ia lihat dan dengar akan cepat ia resap dan simpan dalam ingatannya. Terkadang tingkahnya yang sedang menirukan orang dewasa sukses membuat orang disekitarnya tertawa.

"Baekkie. Jja kita berangkat" teriak Chanyeol dari meja makan. Baekhyun masih berada dikamarnya mengambil buku gambar yang tertinggal. Tak lama sosok kecil itu lari dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menggandeng sang adik tak lupa memberi salam dan mencium pipi Sooyoung.

"Bye Eomma kita berangkat dulu" pamit Chanyeol pada Sooyoung. Namun tiba – tiba tangannya ditarik oleh sang adik. Chanyeol berhenti dan melihat sang adik. Baekhyun menarik tangan Sooyoung agar berlutut sejajar dengannya.

Tiba – tiba Baekhyun mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi kiri kanan Sooyoung. Dan sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Sooyoung terdiam. Pasalnya sebelumnya Baekhyun tak seperti ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan mencium tangan Sooyoung dan memeluknya. Namun sekarang Baekhyun mencium pipi Sooyoung. Persis dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi.

"Bye Eomma kita berangkat dulu" dan ucapanya sama persis dengan apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan tadi. Chanyeol masih terdiam melihat semua kelakuan Baekhyun dan detik berikutnya tangan besar Chanyeol mendapat tarikan dari Baekhyun. Sooyoung yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa gemas karena kelakukan Baekhyun. Benar membawa kebahagiaan menurutnya.

.

.

.

-TSL-

.

.

.

"Ingat Baekkie! Jangan pulang dengan siapapun selain dengan Hyung. Arrachi ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil membuka seatbelt dan menurunkan sang adik dari kursi penumpang.

"Aye captain" jawab Baekhyun sambil memberi gestur hormat. Chanyeol benar sangat gemas dengan segala tingkah polah Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar – benar bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang begitu membawa energi yang membahagiakan. Rasanya Chanyeol tak sanggup jika kehilangan Baekhyun.

"Jja cepatlah kekelas" Chanyeol merapikan rambut Baekhyun sebentar lalu mendorong pelan tubuh sang adik agar segera menuju kekelas dan memulai pelajaran.

"Bye Channie Hyung~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil sedikit berlari menampilkan senyuman manisnya. Chanyeol membalas lambaian Baekhyun dan tersenyum juga. Setah dirasa sudah tak melihat atensi sang adik, Chanyeol mengambil tas dalam mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Hey Hyung!" baru maju beberapa langkah, suara yang tak asing menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar melihat kebelakangnya. Itu Sehun sang tetangga sekaligus Sahabatnya.

"Tumben sekali membawa mobil Hyung ?" tanya Sehun ketika sudah berada berjalan disebelah Chanyeol.

"Nanti siang akan mengantar Baekhyun belajar bersama dengan temannya" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kemarin ? Apa Luhan belanja banyak ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sehun jadi badmood seketika. Bagaimana tidak jika di ingat soal kemarin, Sehun rasanya ingin memukul keakasih rusanya itu.

"Luhan seperti setan kalap Hyung. Hampir semua barang yang dibelinya itu sudah ia miliki. Dan parahnya lagi dia membeli sebuah spidol warna hitam untuk mata bergambar hello kitty itu. Rasanya ingin ku buang semua barang – barang itu Hyung" ucapan Sehun begitu menggebu dan helaan nafas juga terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Sepertinya Sehun benar kesal pada Luhan.

"Spidol hitam untuk mata ? Spidol bergambar hello kitty begitu maksutmu ?" tanya Chanyeol karena tak paham dengan ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku ruang kelas mereka dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol. Mereka duduk satu bangku.

"Bukan Hyung. Spidol itu digunakan di mata" belum selesai Sehun menjelaskan tangannya bergerak mencarai sesuatu. Ketika mendapatkannya Sehun mempraktekannya.

"Seperti ini Hyung" tangannya membuat garis tipis dipelipit matanya.

Seketika Chanyeol tertawa terbahak – bahak sampai membuat isi kelas itu menoleh padanya. Dan sesisi kelas itu ikut menertawakan Sehun juga.

"Hahaha yang kau maksud seperti ini ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukan foto seseorang itu.

"Benar itu Hyung. Uh apa gunanya memakai spidol dimata heuh ? Bukannya tampan malah menyeramkan" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan barang yang berbentuk seperti spidol itu.

"Itu bukan spidol Hun. Itu namanya Eyeliner" jelas Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Ahh terserah apalah itu- Eh tunggu Hyung, itu tadi siapa ? Cantik sekali ?" tanya Sehun sambil mendekat pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik Sehun sebentar lalu kembali kepada ponselnya. Masih memandangi foto itu dengan senyuman manis seperti orang gila.

"Ini Baekhyun-"

"HAAAAAH"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menutup mulut. Sehun sudah berteriak lebih dulu.

"Please Hun tidak usah berteriak. Nanti aku bisa tuli" Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Sehun masih bengong dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Belum lagi ditambah spidol hitam yang ada di satu matanya tadi saat memeragakan apa yang dilakukan Luhan kemarin.

"Ta-tapi itu Yeoja Hyung. Ah kau bohong padakukan Hyung ? Kau mau menipukukan ? Itu tidak bisa Hyung" ucap Sehun sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas. Sehun itu tipe orang yang susah percaya jadi Chanyeol harus meyakinkan Sehun sampai yakin.

"Terserah jika kau tak percaya" ucap Chanyeol cuek.

"Tapi itu terlalu Cantik untuk Namja Hyung. Baekhyun kan Namja" protes Sehun pada Chanyeol yang masih senyum – senyum dengan ponselnya.

"Terserah kau Hun. Lebih baik bersihkan wajah mu itu sebelum Kang Seosangnim datang" Sehun hanya berdecih pelan ketika Chanyeol tak mau memberi tahu siapa seseorang di foto itu. Saat Sehun akan berranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mebersihkan wajahnya, suara seseorang yang ia takuti menyapa telinganya "Kau mau kemana Sehun ? Dan apa – apaan itu dengan matamu ? Cepat pergi ke kamar mandi lalu bersihkan wajahmu itu dan kembali secepatnya. Sekarang!" Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk tak berani menjawab dan memilih pergi ke kamar mandi sebelum Guru Kang marah besar. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik pelan melihat teman sekaligus adiknya itu terkena semprotan Guru Kang.

.

.

.

 **-TSL-**

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang berdiri disebelah mobilnya sambil memainkan ponselnya menunggu sang adik kecil keluar dari kelasnya. Kebetulan hari ini kelas Chanyeol dipulangkan lebih awal karena para guru sedang merapatkan Ujian untuk kelas tingkat akhir.

"Channie Hyung~" suara cempreng yang sudah melekat ditelinga Chanyeol berhasil mengalihkan atensinya dari benda hitam kesayangannya.

Kaki kecil Baekhyun melangkah lebih lebar agar cepat sampai pada Chanyeol dan menubruk badan Chanyeol yang sudah berjongkok untuk menerima pelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu ? Menyenangkan ?" seperti biasa Chanyeol akan menanyakan apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan disekolah saat tak ada Chanyeol. Karena hampir 15 jam lebih Chanyeol selalu berada di samping Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol sudah berjanji tak akan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Seperti biasa Hyung. Guru - guru memberi tugas dan teman – teman yang menyenangkan" ucap Baekhyun lalu diakhiri dengan senyum bulan sabitnya. Chanyeol yang gemas langsung mengusap rambut hitam Baekhyun dan terkekeh. Dibelakang Baekhyun ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka dengan malu – malu ia menyapa Chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseyo Hyung" suara Kyungsoo sangat kecil hampir seperti orang bercicit. Tapi Chanyeol masih mendengarnya.

"Annyeong Kyungsoo-ah" ya itu Kyungsoo yang menyapa Chanyeol.

"Apa kita langsung kerumah Kyungsoo ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih tas sekolah Baekhyun dan memasukannya kedalam mobil.

"Ne Hyung" jawab Baekhyun semangat. Chanyeol lalu menggiring Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk memasuki mobil dan duduk dibelakang. Setelahnya Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kyungsoo dengan Kyungsoo yang sebagai penunjuk jalan tentunya.

Rumah Kyungsoo tak terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya sekitar 10 menit dari sekolah mereka. Rumahnya cukup bisa dikatakan sangat besar. Bahkan gerbang rumahnya hampir menutupi tinggi rumah itu sendiri. Kyungsoo berteriak pada satpam rumahnya untuk membuka gerbangnya dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Tentu satpam yang tahu jika itu sang majikan segera membukakan gerbang rumah itu.

Kyungsoo menggandeng Baekhyun untuk segera berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Chanyeolpun juga turun dari mobilnya. Sedikit terkagum dengan bangunan rumah yang bercat putih itu.

"Hyung kau tak mau masuk ?" suara Kyungsoo mengintrupsi Chanyeol dari acara mari mengamati rumah mewah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghampiri dua anak kecil yang sedang melepas sepatu sekolah mereka dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan.

"Hyung akan menunggu didepan sana. Kalian belajarlah. Dan Baekkie, jangan nakal yaa~" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut sang adik dan temannya. Kedua anak itupun mengangguk lalu berlari kedalam rumah. Lalu Chanyeol menuju mobilnya dan memilih untuk menunggu Baekhyun di minimarket yang kebetulan dekat dengan rumah Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

 **-TSL-**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tapi Chanyeol masih berada di minimarket yang sama seperti tadi siang. Jam diponselnya sudah menujukkan hampir jam 5 sore tapi seseorang yang ditunggu tak kunjung menghubunginya.

Sesuai perjanjian yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun buat, pada saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, Baekhyun harus menguhubungi Chanyeol. Agar Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dirumah Kyungsoo.

"Aisshh. Kenapa dia tak menghubungiku ? Apa dia lupa menyimpan nomor telfonku pada tas sekolahnya ?" gumam Chanyeol sambil memandangi ponselnya lekat - lekat. Ya, Chanyeol memang memberi Baekhyun kertas kecil yang berisi nomor ponselnya dan nomor Appa Eommanya, bahkan nomor Yoora Noonapun ada. Agar memudahkan Baekhyun untuk menghubungi keluarganya jika ada hal yang mendesak atau yang lain dengan cara menelfon mereka menggunakan ponsel seseorang atau menggunakan telefon umum. Chanyeol tak memfasilitasi ponsel pada Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol takut Baekhyun akan susah fokus pada sekolahnya.

Chanyeol sudah akan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk menuju rumah Kyungsoo, namun deringan pada ponselnya membuat Chanyeol kembali duduk oada kursi minimarket.

"Yeobeuseyo ?"

"..."

"Ne. Ini siapa ?"

"..."

"Ahh~ baiklah aku akan segera kesana. Annyeong Jongin-ssi"

Setelah sambungan telefon itu terputus, Chanyeol segera menuju pada mobilnya dan menjemput Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang.

Saat sampai didepan rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah berdiri dan didampingi Kyungsoo dan seorang lelaki dewasa, sepertinya itu kakak Kyungsoo yang menelfonnya tadi. Setelahnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pamit pada kedua kakak beradik itu dan pulang kerumahnya.

"Eomma aku pulaangg~~"

Baekhyun langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah sambil melepas sepatunya asal dan melemparmya kesembarang arah. Chanyeol yang ada dibelakangnya hanya bisa menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang khas anak kecil.

Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dan Baekhyun yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam rumah dan meletakkan sepatu Baekhyun pada rak sepatu yang sudah disediakan.

"Rumahnya buesaaaar sekali Eomma"

Chanyeol mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sepertinya tengah bercerita dengan Eommanya.

"Mandi dulu Baek baru bercerita pada Eomma" ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah Baekhyun yang tengah duduk dipangkuan Eommanya.

"Dengarkan perkataan Channie Hyung. Lalu nanti Baekki boleh cerita lagi" kini Sooyoung yang bersuara. Baekhyunpun mengangguk dan turun dari pangkuan Eommanya dan beralih pada Chanyeol.

"Hyung~ gendoong~" Chanyeol melebarkan matanya menatap Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana Hyung menggendongmu heum ?" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang berisi tas sekolahnya sendiri dan tas sekolah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu menyuruh kakak besarnya itu untuk berjongkok. Chanyeolpun berjongkok didepan Baekhyun lalu-

 _ **Hap**_

-naik pada punggung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang tak siap, sempat oleng namun gagal karena Eommanya menangkap lengannya.

"Yaakhhh" teriak Chanyeol karena hampir saja ia terjerembab kebelakang dan itu bisa saja membuat Baekhyun tertindih. Namun si kecilpun hanya bisa tertawa renyah karena teriakan sang Kakak. Kemudian Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Selagi Baekhyun mandi, Chanyeol kini tengah berdiri di depan lemari pakaian memilih pakaian untuk Baekhyun. Dulu, lemari Chanyeol itu monoton. Hanya diisi oleh warna hitam, putih, atau abu - abu saya. Jarang ada warna mencolok. Namun kini, lemarinya itu sudah berubah dan tak sepi lagi karena ada pakaian Baekhyun juga disana. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat perubahan ini sejak kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Hyung mana pakaianku ?"

Tiba - tiba suara Baekhyun mengagetkannya. Dengan cepat, Chanyeol segera mengambil piyama bermotif Strawberry lalu memberikan pada si kecil. Namun saat Chanyeol membalikan badannya, matanya melotot seketika. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya tanpa menggunakan apapun. Alias Telanjang. Naked.

"Yaaak Baekhyun! Mana bathrobemu heuh ? Kenapa kau telanjang ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri sang adik yang berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Dengan tubuh yang masih dialiri air dari rambutnya.

"Hyung meletakan bathrobenya terlalu tinggi. Baekkie tak bisa mengambilnya" ucap Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri. Ahh Chanyeol baru ingat, ia menggantungkan bathrobenya dibalik pintu kamar mandi yang jelas Baekhyun tak akan bisa mencapainya.

"Lain kali panggil Hyung dulu dan jangan keluar dengan telanjang seperti ini. Apa kau tak malu dilihat orang ?"

"Aniyo~"

"Yakhh! Kau tak malu heuh ?"

"Ani! Selama itu Hyung Baekkie tak malu. Kekeke" kekehan lucu terdengar setelah Baekhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang malah memelototkan matanya. Tiba - tiba darahnya berdesir. Memberi efek yang menyenangkan.

"Hyung~ dingin~" lagi. Suara Baekhyun mengagetkannya. Chayeolpun segera membantu Baekhyun menggunakan piyamanya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tubuh yang sempat membuatnya berhasrat tadi kini sudah tertutup aman.

"Jjaah. Turunlah dulu nanti Hyung menyusul"

"Aye captain" tubuh kecil itu segera berlari keluar kamar. Dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Kenapa tubuh itu selalu menggoda. Astagaaa sadar Chan! Dia adikmu!" gumam Chanyeol sensiri sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dan sepertinya waktu mandinya sedikit lebih lama, karena harus menyelasaikan masalahnya.

.

.

.

 **-TSL-**

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol mandi dan beritual, ia menuju keruang keluarga untuk makan malam. Appa, Eomma dan Baekhyun sudah berada dimeja makan. Tapi kali ini Chanyeol tak melihat Noonanya yang cerewet itu. Biasanya suara cemprengnya akan terdengar dari kamarnya, namun hari ini ia sama sekali belum mendengar suara wanita itu sejak pulang dari rumah teman Baekhyun.

"Kemana Yoora Noona Eomma ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengambil nasi dan beberapa lauk pauk.

"Noonamu masih ada tugas dikampusnya. Jadi ia akan oulang sedikit terlambat" ucap Sooyoung menjelaskan.

Keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat karena mereka semua sedang makan malam. Karena aturan dirumah ini, tidak ada suara jika sedang berada dimeja makan. Jadi jika ada yang ingin dikatakan, harus menunggu selesai makan baru boleh bersuara.

"Baekkie~ Bagaimana sekolahmu heum ? Apa ada yang mengganggumu disekolah ?" Appanya membuka suara pertama kali saat dirasa semua sudah menyelesaikan makan malam.

"Aniyo~ Appa. Semua teman Baekkie baik. Tak ada yang jahat" jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan sukses membuat Kyung Joo terkekeh lalu mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun.

"Jika ada yang mengganggumu lapor pada Appa oke? Atau tidak, langsung saja lapor pada Chanie Hyung. Arrachi ?" tutur Kyung Joo pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Kyung Joo sudah sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Ia tak mau ada yang melukai si kecil.

"Jjah Baekkie sekarang pergi kekamar dan belajar dengan Channie Hyung" kini Sooyoung yang bersuara.

"Ayay Captain" jawab baekhyun lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan sang Kakak.

Kyung Joo hanya bisa menggeleng kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang sangat aktif itu.

"Apa Baekhyun tak menyusahkanmu Chan ?" tanya Kyung Joo pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu tidak Appa. Baekkie menggemaskan. Meski suaranya melengking ketika berteriak. Baekkie adik kesayangan Chanyeol Appa. Apapun kondisi dan tingkahnya Chanyeol akan terima" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Yasudah. Pergilah kekamar dan dampingi Baekkie belajar Chan" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun sudah menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur sambil membaca bukunya.

Chanyeol lalu mendekat pada Baekhyun dan membenarkan posisi Baekhyun.

"Sudah Hyung bilang berapa kali heum ? Untuk tidak membaca buku sambil tengkurap ? Matamu bisa rusak Baekkie" tutur Chanyeol pada sang adik. Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan. Tengkurap sambil membaca adalah posisi favoritnya. Namun sang Kakak selalu melarangnya.

Baekhyun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mata sabitmu ini nanti ada bingkainya ?" sambil menunjuk mata Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng. Yang dimaksud bingkai oleh Chanyeol disini adalah kacamata.

Posisinya kini Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan Chanyeol. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun suka hawa tubuh Chanyeol yang sangat hangat. Memberi efek nyaman untuk tubuhnya.

Tak terasa jam sudah memasuki jam 9 malam. Itu tandanya jam tidur malam sudah datang. Baekhyun juga sesekali sudah menguap dan mengusap matanya.

"Hyung~ aku mengantuk~" adu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengkoreksi pekerjaan sang adik.

"Sebentar lagi. Tunggu Hyung masih merapikan buku - bukumu dan menyiapkan jadwalmu untuk besok" Chanyeol segera merapikan semua buku yang berserakan ditempat tidur. Dan memasukan segala buku yang sudah terjadwal untuk Baekhyun dan dimasukan kedalam tas sekolahnya.

Setelah seelsai membersihkan buku - buku pelajaran, Chanyeol langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Chanyeol membuka suara, tiba - tiba benda lunak berperisa Strawberry menabrak bibir tebalnya. Chanyeol langsung membolakan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya untuj hari ini. Ia bingung, ini kenapa Baekhyun menciumnya tepat dibibir ? Karena seingatnya, Chanyeol tak pernah mengajari Baekhyun untuk mencium di bibir. Chanyeol selalu mengajari Baekhyun agar mencium pipi pada setiap orang yang ia sayangi.

Tak sampai 1 menit, Baekhyun sudah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Chanyeol. Lalu memberikan senyumannya yang paling lebar sampai matanya tak terlihat.

"Yaaak! Siapa yang mengajari seperti itu heuh ?" lagi, Chanyeol lagi berteriak pada Baekhyun.

"Dari Kyungsoo, Hyung" jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol kali mengeryitkan dahinya karena jawaban Baekhyun. Dari Kyungsoo ? Jika dilihat, Kyungsoo masih terlalu kecil, sama seperti Baekhyun. Tapi mana bisa ia mengajari Baekhyun seperti itu ? Belum lagi wajahnya yang sangat polos itu. Chanyeol sedikit tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mengajarimu heuh ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tegas. Jujur, Chanyeol tak suka jika Baekhyun diumur yang belum genap 10 tahun sudah mengerti hal - hal dewasa. Itu sangat tidak baik.

"Tadi- Baekkie lihat Kyungsoo mencium Hyungnya tepat disini (sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri)"

"Lalu kau menirukannya ?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Karena kata Kyungsoo itu adalah bukti kasih sayang. Jadi~ karena Baekkie sayang dengan Hyung, makanya Baekkie mencium bibir Hyung~ hihi" ucap Baekhyun santai sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun seketika syok. Segampang itukah Baekhyun meresap dan menirukan apa yang ia lihat ? Seketika Chanyeol langsung menepuk jidatnya yang sexy itu pelan.

"Baekkie, dengarkan Hyung," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun untuk dihadapkan padanya.

"Lain kali, jika kau melihat apapun yang belum kau tahu, jangan asal menirukannya oke ? Tanya dulu pada Hyung. Itu perbuatan baik atau buruk. Dan mencium seseorang di bibir itu tidak boleh sembarangan. Hanya satu orang nantinya yang bisa melakukan itu denganmu. Orang yang kamu Cintai. Sampai sini mengerti ?" Baekhyun tak langsung menjawabnya ia malah mengerjapkan matanya tanda tak mengeti. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sedikit frustasi karena sang adik yang cepat tanggap ini. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada Baekhyun yang masih berumur 7 tahun ini. Seharusnya ia tak menjelaskan ini pada sang adik. Tapi ada rasa takut dihatinya sekarang.

"Baekkie ingat! Jangan pernah mencium bibir orang lain mengerti ? Siapapun! Jangan pernah sembarangan mencium bibir okey!" Baekhyun mengangguk meskipun sepertinya ia tak paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

"Berarti Baekkie tidak boleh mencium bibir Chanie Hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun polos. Chanyeol semakin dibuat kelimpungan. Bukan, bukan Chanyeol tak memperbolehkan Baekhyun menciumnya, ia malah senang jika Baekhyun menciumnya lagi. Tapi ini Baekhyun masih berumur 7 tahun. Tak seharusnya tahu hal seperti ini.

"Baekkie menyayangi Hyung~ jadi biarin Baekkie mencium Hyung dibibir ya ? Bibir Hyung enak. Hihi" selalu ada kekehan diakhir ucapan Baekhyun. Dan itu sukses membuat Chanyeol semakin gila. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Lama ia berpikir akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan.

"Oke. Hanya pada Hyung arrachi ? Jangan kepada orang lain!" dan berakhirnya ucapan Chanyeol disambut dengan pelukan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Hyung~". Chanyeol membalas pelukan sang adik lalu tersenyum dan membiarkan hatinya bekerja lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBCEEEEEEEE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong... Pinkeu back...**

 **Chap 5 dahh tayang...**

 **Pendek yaaa ? Maaf yaaa... Sengaja aku kasih pendek karena Chap depan mau aku percepat jadi udah kebeberapa tahun kemudian. Soalnya gak mau terlalu lama Baekhyun jadi nak kecil hehehe...**

 **Thankyu yang sudah nungguin ini dan selamat membaca...**

 **Salam CHANBAEK is REAL...**

 **06 November 2019**


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Sincer Love**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Biasanya pukul sembilan malam itu semua orang sudah akan berangkat menuju pulau mimpi. Tapi tidak untuk Namja remaja satu ini. Bukannya berangkat menuju tempat tidur ternyamannya, malah ia masih bergelut dengan buku - buku dan laptopnya. Jemarinya menari diatas buku tulis sedangkan matanya tertuju pada layar benda yang bisa dilipat itu.

Sesekali ia menggaruk pelipisnya ketika tidak menemukan jawaban dari soal tersebut. Dan jangan lupa gerutuan kecil yang selalu keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Aiss... Kenapa susah sekali huh?"

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengubah rumus yang ia tahu. Namun tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Arrghh! Aku butuh Chanyeollie Hyung!" ia -Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya tak karuan. Rasanya otaknya sudah panas hanya karena 1 soal yang belum menemukan jawabannya.

Baekhyun menelangkupkan wajahnya pada meja belajar. Nafasnya terlihat naik turun. Sepertinya ia sangat frustasi.

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu membangunkannya. Ia berjalan lalu membukanya.

"Kau belum tidur Baekkie ?" suara sang Ibu langsung menyapa Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu memeluk Ibunya.

"Baekkie masih menyelesaikan tugas dari Lee Saem Bu~" suaranya mencicit mengadu pada Sooyoung.

Sooyoung hanya tersenyum melihat sifat anak angkatnya yang masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Sangat manja. Tangannya ia letakan pada kepala sang anak dan membelainya.

"Apakah harus selesai malam ini ? Ini sudah malam Baekkie, kau harus beristirahat heum" tanya Sooyoung masih dengan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Tugasnya diserahkan besok pagi Bu~" suaranya dibuat merengek dan itu membuat Sooyoung tersenyum. Entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Baekhyun dikeluarganya, sangat memberi banyak hal baru. Terutama semua kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tak pernah ia lihat dari kedua anak kandungnya, Yoora dan Chanyeol. Meskipun Yoora Yeoja, namun ia jarang manja padanya apalagi Chanyeol manjanya hanya saat meminta uang jajan lebih.

"Andai ada Channie Hyung, pasti tugas Baekkie sudah selesai" Baekhyun menggerutu di pelukan Sooyoung.

"Sudah, lebih baik sekarang kamu tidur. Tugasnya besok salin punya Kyungsoo saja okey"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin protes namun Ibunya itu sudah mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan paksa lalu menyelimutinya. Tak lupa kecupan selamat malam selalu Sooyoung berikan.

"Jjahh sekarang tidurlah. Good nite Baekkie~" setelahnya Sooyoung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol yang kini menjadi kamar milik Baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian lampu kamarnya memadam tandanya ia harus segera tidur.

"Haaahhh andai saja Channie Hyung tak ditugaskan Appa ke Luar Negri, mungkin sekarang aku tengah di peluknya" cicit Baekhyun pelan dan tak akan ada yang mendengarnya karena sekarang ia tidur sendirian.

"Channie Hyung, Boghossiphoseo" cicitnya lagi dan kini Baekhyun benar – benmar sudah masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

-TSL-

.

.

.

.

.

Harusnya hari ini ia bisa sedikit santai karena ia mendapat cuti dari sang Ayah. Ayahnya menilai ia sudah terlalu keras bekerja disini. Jadi sedikit apresiasi menurut Kyung Joo tak apa. Namun semua yang sudah ia rencanakan dirusak oleh sang rekan kerja –Kris.

"Kau kan tau aku sedang cuti Ge, kenapa kau malah berkencan dengan kekasih pandamu itu ?" suara Chanyeol sedikit meninggi saat Kris memohon agar Chanyeol masuk kerja hari ini.

"Ayolah Chanyeol kali ini saja heum ? Tao sekarang sedang berada disini. Dia jarang – jarang bisa datang kesini" suara Kris dari sebrang telfon masih memohon dengan sangat agar Chanyeol mau menggantikannya untuk bertemu dengan Client dari Jepang. Chanyeol memijit pangkal hidungnya karena Kris. Padahal hari ini ia akan berencana pulang ke Korea dan akan berada disana satu minggu. Tapi sepertinya itu harus ditunda lagi karena ulah seniornya ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan sedikit mengusap wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi. Tapi ingat, hanya hari ini besok aku tidak mau menggantikannya karena aku harus bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah kurindukan" ucap Chanyeol final.

Terdengar suara Kris yang sedang ber 'YES' ria dari seberang telfon. Dan kalimat selanjutnya adalah Kris yang berucap terima kasih pada Chanyeol sebanyak – banyaknya.

Chanyeol memandangi ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan Wallpapernya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" lalu diusapnya layar ponselnya seperti tengah mengusap wajah asli dari foto orang tersbut. Hanya dua kalimat memang, Namun menyimpan sejuta rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TSL-**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sekolah di pulangkan lebih awal karena semua Guru ada rapat bersama Pimpinan yang baru saja datang dari Jepang. Tentu saja semua murid meresponnya dengan bahagia. Siapa yang tidak suka dipulangkan lebih awal ? jelas tidak ada.

Semua murid berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas menuju gerbang sekolah. Tak sedikit yang dijemput oleh keluarga atau supir pribadi meskipun mereka sudah murid Senior High School.

Seperti sekarang ini, kedua murid yang tinggi dan postur tubuhnya hampir sama, juga sedang berjalan keluar sekolah lalu menghampiri sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang sudah terparkir rapi disebelah gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Annyeong Daddy" sapa lelaki yang mempunyai bibir berbentuk hati.

"langsung pulang ?" tak membalas sapaan Kyungsoo -si lelaki yang mempunyai bibir berbentuk hati, ia malah bertanya.

"Bisa kita mampir ketoko buku Dad ? ada buku yang mau ku beli untuk reverensi" pinta Kyungsoo. Dan si Daddy itu mengangguk.

Mereka memasuki mobil bertiga lalu melesat menuju toko buku yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Baekhyunee nanti mau langsung pulang atau mampir kerumah ?" tanya seseorang itu dari kursi kemudi. Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang dengan Kyungsoo langsung saja menoleh.

"Sepertinya langsung pulang saja Hyung. Aku sedikit merasa kurang enak badan" sahutnya. Dan yang di panggil Hyung tadi hanya mengangguk.

Seseorang yang di panggil Daddy oleh Kyungsoo dan di panggil Hyung oleh Baekhyun adalah Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin kakak tiri dari Kyungsoo. Kenapa Kyungsoo lebih memilih memanggil Jongin dengan Daddy ? hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tahu.

Setelah memilih dan membayar buku pada kasir, mereka langsung meninggalkan toko itu dan melesat menuju rumah Baekhyun yang mungkin hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

"Apa Hyung mu belum pulang Baek ?" tanya Jongin dari kursi kemudi dan melihat Baekhyun dari kaca kecil didepan.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Belum Hyung. Ayah bilang, Hyung pasti pulang tapi entah kapan" Baekhyun lalu menundukkan wajahnya sedih. Entah apa alasan sang Ayah yang tiba – tiba mengutus Chanyeol untuk membantunya di China. Semuanya pun serba tiba-tiba.

"Bersabarlah, Hyungmu pasti akan pulang" dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun. Tak lamapun mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian tidak mau mampir dulu ?" tanya Baekhyun dari luar mobil.

"Lain kali saja Baekhyunee" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Terima kasih untuk tumpangannya Sooya, Hyung". Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jongin.

"Dadahh Baekhyunee~" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan Jongin langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Entah kenapa sepertinya didalam rumahnya itu sangat ramai orang. Iapun segera bergegas masuk karena seingatnya dirumahnya hanya ada sang Ibu, jadi ia segera masuk untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi pada sang Ibu. Dari luar rumah, Baekhyun seperti mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan. Semakin dekat dengan pintu utama rumahnya suara orang itu semakin jelas terdengar ditelinganya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dulu seperti biasa ia melakukannya.

 _ **Brakk**_

Orang – orang yang sedang berada didalam rumah itupun sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka, ternyata target mereka sudah datang lebih dulu dari perkiraan mereka.

"H-hai Baekkie" sapa Chanyeol mau tidak mau. Semua orang diam tak ada yang bersuara, hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sengit.

Tanpa membalas sapaan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dengan segera menghamburkan tubuhnya pada sang kakak. Seseorang yang Baekhyun rindukan hampir 5 tahun lamanya. Ya, Chanyeol pergi ke China 5 tahun yang lalu karena keputusan sang Ayah yang tiba – tiba, bahkan sang Ayah memberi tahunya malam hari lalu kesokan paginya ia harus sudah terbang ke China dan itu membuat Baekhyun menyimpan berjuta pertanyaan. Bahkan selama Chanyeol berada di China, ia dilarang menghubungi Baekhyun. Ia hanya boleh menghubungi sang adik angkat melalui sang Ibu. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Ayahnya sehingga membuat keputusan dan peraturan seperti itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya bisa menuruti sang Ayah karena sang Ayah juga berkata ini untuk kebaikan sang adik.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol beserta kakak dan Orang Tuanya berencana akan memberikan _Surprise_ untuk Baekhyun karena kepulangan Chanyeol dari China. Tapi rencananya itu gagal karena Sang Ibu sepertinya salah memberi informasi.

Chanyeolpun membalas pelukan sang adik meskipun tadi sedikit terhuyung. Mengusap punggung sempit yang 5 tahun lalu selalu ia usap setiap malam sebelum tidur. Memciumi harum rambut yang masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu. Akhirnya rindunya terbayar.

Saat Chanyeol sedang asik menikmati pelukan sang adik, tiba-tiba suara isakan tangis seseorang terdengar. Ternyata suara tangisan itu berasal dari orang yang sedang dipeluknya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sang adik.

"Hey Baekkie kenapa menangis ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil sedikit menyamakan tingginya dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menangis dan menunduk semakin dalam. Sesekali ingusnya ia tarik saat akan terjatuh.

"k-kenapa tidak (Srrroottt) memberi tahu kalau akan p-pulang ?" suaranya terbata karena masih menangis dan sedikit ada backsound. Chanyeol rasanya ingin menggigit hidung Baekhyun yang sudah memerah karena menangis namun sadar disini masih ada sang kakak dan Orang Tuanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya lalu menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembil sang adik.

"Sengaja. Karena ingin memberi kejutan untuk Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol lalu diakhiri dengan senyuman. Baekhyun menatap rupa sang kakak yang kiranya sudah 5 tahun tak ia tatap. Rupanya banyak berubah lebih dewasa dan tampan.

Baekhyun mengusap kasar air matanya yang berlinangan saat sadar sedang ditatap sang kakak dan Ayah Ibunya.

"Nah sekarang jelaskan, kenapa bisa jam segini kau sudah pulang ? apa kau membolos ?" tiba – tiba sang Ayah menghampirinya. Tanpa berpikir lama, Baekhyun juga segera memeluk sang Ayah karena sang Ayaha juga tak pulang selama 5 tahun.

"Ayyyaaahhh~~" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah memanggil Ayahnya sambil menangis. KyungJoo memeluk erat Baekhyun dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Baekkie merindukan Ayah" ucapnya didalam pelukan sang Ayah. KyungJoo tertawa pelan saat mendengar suara Baekhyun yang terdengar lirih itu. Menurutnya itu sangat menggemaskan. Tertanya tak berubah, anak angkatnya itu masih sama manjanya dengan 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Sama. Ayah juga merindukanmu" saut KyungJoo sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menetralkan nafasnya sebentar lalu menjelaskan kepada semua orang yang berada diruang tamu rumah itu.

"Hari ini para Guru sedang ada rapat dengan Pimpinan yang baru saja datang dari Jepang. Jadi semua murid dipulangkan lebih awal"

Lalu semua tertawa karena rencana yang sudah mereka siapkan dari semalam malah gagal karena pihak sekolah.

"kau tak ingin memelukku juga Baekkie ?" kini sang kakak perempuan yang berucap. Sama halnya dengan Chanyeol dan KyungJoo, Yoora juga tak berada di Seoul, melainkan ia tinggal di Busan karena penemapatan kerjanya dan akan pulang 6 bulan sekali bahkan paling lama 1 tahun sekali.

"Tidak mau~ karena Yoora Nuna tidak bawa oleh – oleh buat Baekkie" cicit Baekhyun namun dengan tertawa.

"Yaak. Awas kau yaaa"

Yoora langsung saja mengejar Baekhyun yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh sang Ayah. Dan suara tawa mereka memenuhi ruang tamu.

"sudah – sudah. Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Lepas rindunya nanti saja. Jja jagoan Ibu" ucap Sooyoung sambil menghampiri yang paling kecil lalu menuntunya kemeja makan lalu di ikuti oleh KyungJoo yang merangkul kedua anak dewasanya.

Dimeja makan sudah tertata rapi banyak aneka makanan. Mulai dari makanan berat sampai makanan ringan.

"Waaah banyak sekali Bu?" seru Baekhyun saat melihat dimeja makannya sudah penuh dengan makan. Wajahnya berbinar saat menatap satu dessert favoritnya.

"Makan dulu baru boleh ambil dessert" tangan Baekhyun sudah sangat dekat dengan cake strawberry disebelah kanannya. Namun suara kakak laki – lakinya sudah melarangnya lebih dulu. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi cake yang sangat menggoda itu.

Semua orang duduk dimasing – masing pada kursi yang selalu mereka tempati saat makan bersama. Dengan KyungJoo ditengah ujung sebagai Kepala keluarga, lalu sebelah kanannya ada sang Istri dan anak perempuannya, Yoora. Lalu sebelah kirinya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Selamat makan" ucap KyungJoo sebagai tanda bahwa makan siang bersama dimulai. Dan semuanya makan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TSL-**

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana sih perasaan kalian saat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang hampir 5 tahun tak kalian temui ? jelas bahagiakan ? Sama seperti Baekhyun saat ini. Ia tak henti – hentinya memandangi wajah tampan sang kakak sejak makan siang bersama berakhir. Bahkan ini sudah menjelang malam. Tapi Baekhyun masih tidak bosan.

"Sebegitu rindunya kau denganku ?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh pada sang adik yang sedang tengkurap disampingnya. Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia masih saja memandangi Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang entah apa artinya. Chanyeolpun mencoba abai dan fokus pada iPadnya dan memantau pekerjaan teamnya. Namun lama kelamaan ia juga tak kuat di pandangi Baekhyun seperti ini.

Dengan gerakan sepersekian detik Chanyeolpun langsung menindih adiknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Yaak Channie Hyung. Hahaha" teriak Baekhyun didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berteriak karena bukan hanya dipeluk erat oleh Chanyeol, tapi kakak yang tingginya melebihi tiang jemuran Ibunya itu juga menggigit pipinya. Belum lagi tangannya yang juga menggelitiki perut Baekhyun. Tawa renyah Baekhyunpun menggema didalam kamar mereka.

"Ampun Hyung~" rengek Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun akhirnya menghentikan gelitikannya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali bersandar pada _Headboard_ lalu menarik sang adik untuk ikut bersandar namun tidak pada _Headboard_ melainkan pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kemarilah. Hyung juga merindukanmu". Baekhyun langsung menyamankan posisinya dan mengusakkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada dada sang kakak. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak mendapat kenyamanan seperti ini, terakhir ia merasakan kenyamanan ini 5 tahun lalu saat malam terakhir mereka tidur bersama karena keesokan paginya Chanyeol harus terbang ke China.

"Seingatku tubuh Hyung dulu tak sebesar ini. Kenapa bertambah besar sekali ?" cicit Baekhyun sambil menekan dada Chanyeol yang terasa semakin padat sejak terakhir bertemu. Chanyeol tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, Baekhyun berucap dengan suara yang lumayan lirih ditambah wajahnya yang sangat polos belum lagi gerakan tangannya itu yang lucu. Apa Chanyeol tidak gemas ? Jelas.

"Disana Hyung sering berolah raga" jawab Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut adiknya yang kini berganti warna menjadi coklat. Tapi harumnya masih sama seperti 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu ? apa ada kesulitan ?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering menanyakan ini pada Ibunya dan sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Namun kali ini ia ingin mendengar dari adik kecilnya sendiri.

"Buaaaanyaaakk sekali hyung. Aku jadi sangat benci dengan matematika sejak ditinggal Channie Hyung pergi ke China" adu Baekhyun dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tertawa lalu mencubit pucuk hidung Baekhyun.

"Kenapa membencinya heum ? bukannya kau dulu paling suka dengan matematika ?"

"Tidak. Sekarang aku membencinya karena rumusnya bertambah rumit"

Baekhyun terlalu nyaman karena usapan Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya semakin nyaman bersandar didekapan Chanyeol.

"Tapi kehangatan ini tak pernah berubah Hyung" lagi, Baekhyun berucap sangat lirih. Namun Chanyeol tetap mendengar karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

 _ **Chup~**_

Chanyeol tiba – tiba mencium pucuk kepala adiknya yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia lakukan saat mereka belum dipisahkan. Namun entah kenapa sekarang rasanya sedikit berbeda. Seperti ada desiran darah yang mengalir menuju kearah jantungnya lalu membuat kerja jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Baekkie ?" panggil Chanyeol pada sang adik. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Apakah kau sudah punya seorang kekasih ?" tanya Chanyeol tiba – tiba. Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan sang kakak. Sebelumnya, dulu Chanyeol sudah pernah bertanya pada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun baru saja naik tingkat dua Junior High School. Seharusnya diusia itu, Baekhyun belum mengetahui apa itu seorang kekasih, namun karena temannya itu adalah Doh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menjadi dewasa sebelum pada waktunya.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

"Seharusnya Baekkie yang tanya pada Channie Hyung. Apa Channie Hyung di China sudah dapat wanita cantik sehingga melupakanku ?" balas Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, kau salah. Hyung tidak mempunyai kekasih disana. Hyung hanya bekerja dan bekerja" jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku masih mengingat apa yang selalu Hyung katakan padaku dulu. Jadi…. Harusnya Hyung sudah tahu apa jawabanku"

Chanyeol mencoba meresap jawaban Baekhyun perlahan, dan didetik selanjutnya ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih sudah selalu mengingatku Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah bertahan untukku selama ini" ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun lebih erat lagi. Yang dipelukpun juga membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat. Sepertinya mereka sama – sama melepas rasa rindu mereka yang sudah mereka pendam selama 5 tahun.

"Apakah besok kau ada acara ?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah – tengah acara melepas rindu mereka. Yang lebih kecilpun menggeleng tanda ia besok tak ada acara apapun. Lalu Chanyeolpun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang mari kita tidur karena besok kita akan ke Lotte World". Mendengar kata Lotte World, Baekhyunpu segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"L-lotte World ? K-kau serius H-hyung ?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit gagap. Entah kenapa nada suaranya kembali seperti dulu saat pertama kali Chanyeol mengajaknya ke Lotte World waktu musim panas. Chanyeolpun hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban dan tersenyum tampan.

"Yeeeeyy. Terima kasih Hyung. Sudah lama aku tak pergi kesana denganmu. Sekali lagi Terima kasih Hyung~" teriak Baekhyun kegirangan dan sedikit melompat – lompat diatas tempat tidur mereka. Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang benar – benar tak berubah sama sekali.

"Sudah hentikan. Lebih baik ayo kita tidur-"

 _ **Chup~**_

Belum selesai Chanyeol bicara, tiba – tiba bibir sang adik mendarat dengan kilat diatas bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Hyung. Terima kasih sudah membuat hidupku lebih, lebih dan lebih berwarna. Terima kasih sudah memberiku keluarga yang lengkap. Sekali lagi Terima kasih Hyung" dan Baekhyun kembali mencium bibir Chanyeol, namun kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tak perlu panik, karena ini sudah sering mereka lakukan jauh sebelum Chanyeol diperintahkan Ayahnya bertugas di China. Bahkan hampir setiap malam sebelum mereka tidur, mereka akan saling menyalurkan rasa yang meraka miliki. Namun sekarang rasanya seperti sedikit berbeda mengingat usia mereka yang sudah jauh lebih dewasa. Meskipun Baekhyun masih belum genap 17 tahun. Dan Chanyeolpun tahu, ini bukan rasa yang ia miliki 10 tahun lalu saat ia menemukan Baekhyun pertama kali.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun melepas tautan bibirnya dari sang kakak. Pipinya merona sampai ke telinga, itu yang dilihat Chanyeol saat Baekhyun melepas bibir ranumnya dari bibir sexynya. Chanyeol rasanya tak rela saat adik kecilnya melepas tautan mereka. Ia ingin terus merasakan bibir sang adik yang sangat manis menurutnya. Lalu Chanyeol buru – buru menghilangkan niatan jeleknya itu dan mengajak sang adik untuk tidur.

"Ayo tidur. Besok kita butuh banyak tenaga untuk bersenang – senang" ujar Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyunpun mengangguk menuruti ucapan sang Kakak. Lalu merekapun masuk kedalam selimut dan saling memeluk satu sama lain. Kebiasaan yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak dulu.

"Jaljayo Hyung~"

"Jaljayo Baekkie~" dan terlelaplah mereka berdua tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sudah menyaksikan mereka sejak tadi dibalik pintu yang tak tertutup sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TSL-**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan sarapan pagi bersama, Chanyeol meminta izin pada Orang Tuanya untuk mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke Lotte World. Dan tentu saja Orang Tuanya itu mengijinkan. Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, berangkatlah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ke Lotte World. Dan mereka hanya pergi berdua saja.

Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan santai dan sesekali bersiul mengikuti alunan musik yang mereka putar. Baekhyun yang dasarnya memang cerewet, disepanjang perjalan dia banyak sekali bercerita tentang kegiatannya selama Chanyeol tidak di Korea. Tentu dengan senang hati Chanyeol mendengarkan ocehan adik manisnya itu. Eh.. apa ? manis ? ah tidak, salah, adik kecilnya maksutnya.

Kini mereka berduapun sudah berada didepan tempat penjualan tiket masuk Lotte World.

"2 Tiket Noona" ucap Chanyeol pada penjaga loketnya. Dua tiketpun sudah berada di tangan Chanyeol, dengan cepat Chanyeolpun menarik pelan Baekhyun untuk masuk ke Lotte World.

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, mereka berdua segera menaiki semua wahana yang seru. Mulai dari wahana yang biasa sampai wahana yang ekstrim yang berada di area Outdoor dan berpindah ke area Indoor.

"Hyung~ bisakah kita minum dulu ? aku haus~". Chanyeol yang mendengar permintaan Baekhyunpun langsung membawa Baekhyun pada Foodcourt yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. Chanyeolpun segera memesan 2 makanan, 2 minuman dan tak lupa makan favorit Baekhyun, Ice cream. Tak menunggu lama, pesanan mereka sudah datang.

Dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun segera mengambil mangkuk yang berisi Ice Cream jumbo rasa Strawberry. Namun baru saja jarinya menyentuh ujung mangkuk itu, Chanyeol dengan cepat menahannya.

"Makanlah nasi dulu Baekkie. Baru kau boleh memakan Ice Cream" ucap Chanyeol sambil menempatkan sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang juga termasuk makanan favorit Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebentar dan menunduk tanda ia tak suka dengan larangan Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun tak mau membuat Chanyeol marah, jadi ia lebih memilih menurut apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Sungguh, Chanyeol sekarang ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun sang sedang mengerucut itu. Bagaimana tidak, bibirnya itu berwarna merah muda dan sangat tipis, sangat terkesan sexy. Tapi Chanyeol masih bisa menahannya karena ia masih punyak otak waras.

"Setelah ini kau ingin kemana ?" tanya Chanyeol yang telah menyelesaikan makannya lebih dulu dari Baekhyun. Yang ditanyai masih sibuk dengan makanan yang masih penuh didalam mulutnya.

"Akkuhh ingin naiikhh Bianghlalah~" jawab Baekhyun tak jelas.

"Telan dulu. Kau bisa tersedak"

Baekhyunpun menyelesaikan mengunyah nasinya lalu menatap Chanyeol sebentar,

"Hyung kan bertanya, jadi ya Baekkie jawab. Kenapa Baekki yang jadi dimarahin~"

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Entah hari ini sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya didepan Chanyeol. Rasanya Chanyeol saat ini ingin menangkup pipi sang adik lalu melahap bibirnya itu. Benar – benar menggoda iman Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeolpun hanya melampiaskan dengan mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan Hyung. Jjah selesaikan dulu~"

Dengan sabar Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang menghabisakan makanan dan Ice Creamnya. Selama itu juga Chanyeol tak berhenti menatap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tak mmenyangka, orang yang dulu ia temukan bahkan hampir sekarat itu, kini sudah bertumbuh dewasa dengan sangat baik. Tak ada yang kurang satupun meskipun waktu itu keadaannya sangat mengerikan. Tubuhnya kini lumayan berisi meskipun tidak seperti postur anak laki – laki pada umumnya. Baekhyun mempunyai body seperti perempuan bahkan wajahnyapun sangat berubah tak seperti dulu yang sangat kurus. Pipinya kini sangat tembam, membuat siapapun yang melihat ingin menggigitnya. Dan itu berarti, Baekhyun sudah bersama dengan keluarganya 10 tahun. Sejak umur Baekhyun 7 tahun dan kini sudah akan menginjak 17 tahun. Dan selama itu juga, hati Chanyeol dibuat porak poranda oleh Baekhyun.

Ya, selama ini Chanyeol menaruh hati pada adik angkatnya ini. Bukan jatuh Cinta sejak bertemu pertama kalinya, namun karena kenyamanan yang selalu hadir saat Baekhyun ada didekatnya. Awalnya ia berpikiran itu hanya rasa sayang Kakak untuk adiknya. Tapi, semakin berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu tidak hilang, bahkan ia berevolusi semakin besar. Dan membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa ia benar telah jatuh hati pada sang adik angkat, Baekhyun.

Dulu saat Chanyeol memasuki dunia Universitas, ia berencana untuk membuang perasaannya itu dengan cara mengencani teman wanitanya. Namun nihil, hatinya tidak berubah. Bahkan semakin berusaha ia lenyapkan, semakin besar rasa itu. Dan akhirnya ia pun membiarkan rasa itu ada tanpa ada niatan untuk mengungkapkan pada sang adik. Karena ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti Chanyeol. Dan itu jelas akan membuat masalah. Tapi rasa ingin memiliki Baekhyun itu bertambah semakin besar saat ia berada di China. Entah karena apa.

Dan hari ini, ia berniat akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Baekhyun. Apa yang sudah ia rasakan hampir kurang lebih 10 tahun ini. Ia ingin Baekhyun tahu. Lagi pula Baekhyun jelas sudah paham karena temannya adalah Doh Kyungsoo.

"Jjah. Aku sudah selesai Hyung" ucap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yang melamun menjadi tersadar.

"Kau ingin kemana ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Aku ingin naik BiangLala Hyung. Pasti pemandangan kota Seoul sangat cantik. Apalagi cuacanya sangat cerah. Hihi~" kikik Baekhyun pelan dan sukses membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Jjah kita naik BiangLala" Chanyeol memngulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun dan diterima. Mereka berjalan keluar Foodcourt dengan bergandengan tangan.

Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, suara seseorang menginstruksinya dari belakang mereka.

"Baekkie ?"

Yang punya namapun segera menengok pada sumber suara yang ada dibelakangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"I-ibu?" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Ternyata hari ini datang juga. Hari dimana Baekhyun bertemu Ibu kandungnya. Meskipun Baekhyun sudah bahagia bersama keluarga Chanyeol, tapi didalam hatinya ia masih ingin bertemu dengan Ibu kandungnya. Disetiap doanya, Baekhyun selalu berdoa agar suatu hari dipertemukan dengan sang Ibu kandung. Karena ia rindu, hanya rindu.

Ya, itu Yuri, Ibu kandung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya saat Baekhyun memanggil wanita yang tak pernah ia temui itu dengan sebutan Ibu. Baekhyun dan wanita itu saling menatap. Tak lama wanita itu berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun,

"Be-benar ini Baekkie ? B-byun Baekhyun?" ucap wanita itu sambil berusaha untuk menyentuh wajah baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan tangan yang berada digenggamannya itu berkeringat dan gemetar. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan adiknya. Baekhyun ketakutan.

"Permisi Nyonya. Tolong jangan mendekat" dengan sigap Chanyeol menghadang Yuri yang sudah berjarak hanya beberapa centi dari Baekhyun. Mata Yuri segera menatap tajam seseorang yang berada didepan anak lelakinya ini.

"Kau siapa ? Beraninya kau menggandeng Putraku ?" tiba-tiba suara wanita itu mengeras. Chanyeol sempat kaget karena suaranya tadi begitu lembut begitu juga raut wajahnya yang sangat melas.

Chanyeol paham sekarang. Iapun kini memasang badan lebih tegap untuk Baekhyun.

"Dia, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah Park Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol tegas. Genggaman tangan ditangan kanannya semakin mengeras tanda yang dibelakangnya benar – benar ketakutan.

"Heeuh ? Marganya adalah Byun bukan Park. Dan kau ini siapa seenaknya mengganti Marga anakku Hahh ?" suara Yuripun semakin keras hingga membuat orang yang berada di dalam Foodcourt memandang mereka bertiga yang sedang berdiri ditengan Foodcourt.

"Oh ya ? Anakmu ? kenapa aku baru tahu bahwa adikku punya Ibu lain selain Ibukku ? seingatku, Ayahku tak punya Istri lain selain Ibukku yang sedang berada dirumah" suara Chanyeol pelan dan sangat tenang. Ia tak menunjukkan raut wajah marah atau apa. Ia hanya memandang Yuri dengan wajah datar.

Yuri yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, emosinya mulai tersulut. Terlihat dari kepalan tangan di samping tubuhnya. Tanpa disangka, tiba – tiba Yuri menarik tangan Baekhyun agar keluar dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Baekhyunpun menepis tangan Yuri. Chanyeol terkejut saat melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah berlinangan air mata. Yuripun juga kaget karena sang putra yang lama ia rindukan menepis tangannya.

"Baek-" belum sempat Yuri membelai pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan cepat memotong ucapan sang Ibu,

"Bukan. Aku bukan anakmu. Aku tak mengenalmu" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada suara yang sebisa mungkin ia buat datar. Namun sedikit terdengar suaranya bergetar. Yuri tercengang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun dan memberhentikan tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku Park Baekhyun. Bukan Byun Baekhyun!" ucap Baekhyunlagi kini dengan suara tegas sambil memandang Yuri nyalang.

Baekhyun pikir, saat bertemu Ibu kandungnya nanti ia akan memeluk Ibunya untuk melepas rindu. Namun nyatanya tidak, rasa benci yang tumbuh kini mendominasinya. Baekhyun kecil dulu selalu merindukan sang Ibu. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang, ia sudah paham apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu sebelum ditemukan oleh Chanyeol digang sempit.

"Ayo kita pergi Hyung!" tanpa berpamitan pada Yuri, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk keluar Foodcourt. Dan suara panggilan Yuripun terdengar berkali – kali.

Chanyeol kira Baekhyun akan menariknya untuk menuju wahana Biang Lala, seperti permintaannya tadi. Namun perkiraannya salah. Baekhyun menariknya kearah pintu keluar lalu menuju mobil mereka.

"Apa kau ingin langsung pulang ?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit berhati – hati, takut membuat Baekhyun marah. Chanyeolpun tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun, malah suara tangisan sang adik yang semakin lama semakin keras. Chanyeolpun segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk dipeluknya. Mengelus punggungnya agar tangisannya mereda. Tapi bukan malah mereda, suara tangisan itu semakin kencang.

"Ssstttt. Diam Baekkie disini ada Hyung Okey" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, luka lama Baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang terbuka. Luka yang sudah berusaha Chanyeol obati.

"Aku merindukannya Hyung Hiks. Tapi saat melihat wajahnya aku ingin memukulnya Hiks" ucap Baekhyun didalam pelukan Chanyeol. Wajar jika Baekhyun begitu, ia juga laki – laki jelas mempunyai emosi yang sama. Ia hanya berperawakan seperti perempuan saja.

"Hyung tahu itu. Sudah jangan dipikirkan lagi okey ? Baekkie masih punya Hyung, Nuna, Ayah dan Ibu. Baekkie tak perlu khawatir" Chanyeol berucap menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih sesenggukan.

Keadaan inipun juga membuat Chanyeol mengingat kejadian 10 tahun lalu. Ia sama terlukanya dengan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun yang lebih terluka.

"Kita pulang Okey ?" ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar tangisan Baekhyun yang sudah mereda. Lalu dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Rusak sudah rencana Chanyeol hari ini. Rencana yang ia kira akan segera melegakan hatinya harus tertunda. Tak apa, yang terpenting kini adalah keadaan Baekhyun. Hatinya bisa ia atasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tebeceeeeee….**

 **Hay redaerssss apa kabar ? hahah**

 **Chapter 6 sudah tayaaaaanggg…**

 **Maafkan aku yang sudah hilang beberapa bulan. Bukan karena keadaan real life, tapi otaknya Stuck dan sedikit ada kendala. Mulai sekarang, sepertinya aku bakal Update lebih sering karena ada laptop, hahaha. Dulu aku tuh ngetiknya di Hp langsung dan itu gak enak capek ditangan :D**

 **Buat semua peembaca, jaga kesehatan yaa. Jangan keluar rumah kalau tidak ada kepentingan. Stay Safe yaakkk.**

 **Daaaan jan lupa Vote dan Coment. Ditunggu Chap yg akan datang. Bhaiiii**

 **Salam CHANBAEK is REAL**

 **Surabaya, 23 Maret 2020.**


End file.
